Return To Naboo
by kristeh-h
Summary: A post-ROTJ AU. Anakin, the twins, and Han go to Naboo and encounter a mysterious enemy.
1. Default Chapter

RETURN TO NABOO-PART ONE  
The crowd lining the Royal Avenue of Theed surged forward as several Gian landspeeders slowly cruised by. Many had been waiting for hours to catch a glimpse of the famed occupants of the speeders. Not so much because of their legendary feats throughout the galaxy-the Naboo typically had little interest in galactic affairs-but because of their relationship to Naboo's beloved Padme Amidala-former Queen, Senator, and martyr of the Empire.  
  
"Can you see them?" called one excited young woman.  
  
The man beside her shrugged. "I couldn't tell." He watched as the speeders passed out of sight. "I'm going home and turn on the 'net. They'll be covering this all day."  
  
Those closer to Theed Palace were more fortunate. The three speeders came to a halt before the grand staircase rising up to the Palace entrance. Security guards, easily identifiable in their dark red uniforms, stood at attention around the speeders and on the stairs. Their presence was superfluous, really. Naboo was a peaceful planet, had been for many generations. Except for the brief skirmish with the Trade Federation over thirty years ago, violence was almost unknown here. Most security guards served their whole careers facing nothing more dangerous than an irate driver caught speeding. Even in the unlikely event of a threat in the cheering throngs, the visitors would be able to protect themselves better than the guards could.  
  
King Tripday, a heavysey, jowled man with thick, graying hair, emerged from the first speeder. He raised his hands in the air, waving to the crowd, who gave an obliging cheer. He wasn't the one they had come to see, but he was popular enough and they were in an agreeable mood.  
  
The king and his bodyguards moved to the second speeder and an expectant hush fell over the crowd only to give way to even more enthusiastic cries as a small, dark-haired woman, hardly more than a girl, stepped out. She was dressed in simple, yet elegant white robes and wore her hair in a braided coronet. She immediately stepped to one side so her companion could stand beside her. He was a slender, but muscular young man, a few years older than she, with a relaxed manner and a roguish grin. He had dark hair, hazel eyes, and wore the gold and navy uniform of an officer in the New Republic fleet. He gave a carefree wave to the mob on the street.  
  
More bodyguards crossed to the third speeder. A tall blond man came to stand by the stairs, followed by a younger man who seemed almost embarrassed by the commotion. He was smaller and more slightly built than his taller companion, but had the same fair hair and blue eyes. They were dressed identically in sand-colored tunics, pants, and boots, and wore brown Jedi robes.  
  
"Luke, come on. They want to see us." As a diplomat, Leia knew how distinguished guests were to be received. She reached for her brother's hand. Luke allowed himself to be pulled over next to her. He was distinctly uncomfortable with this whole scene. He would have preferred to arrive on Naboo quietly, without all this fuss. But everyone in the galaxy knew who they were and the Naboo were beside themselves at the chance to see Padme's children. To refuse to acknowledge their adulation would seem ungrateful.  
  
The twins, Luke and Leia Skywalker, Jedi Knight and Vice-Chancellor of the New Republic, climbed several steps and turned to face the crowd. They smiled and waved. Then Leia motioned for the other two members of their party to join them. Anakin Skywalker and Han Solo went to stand on either side of the twins. The four of them stood on the staircase of Theed Palace for several moments, acknowledging the adoring shouts of the people.  
  
Every holonet channel on Naboo would replay the scene for days and the words 'joyous occasion' always used to describe it, but in truth the Skywalkers had mixed emotions about coming to this world.  
  
Luke and Leia did feel joy and excitement at seeing their mother's home and having the chance to learn about her, but they also felt vague sorrow because they would never get to know Padme herself .  
  
If the twins felt vague sorrow, Anakin felt deep loss and sharp pain. He was the only one of the group who had been to Naboo before, not counting the droid R2, and seeing again the lovely, quaint buildings, the excited people, and the majestic Theed Palace made him acutely aware of Padme's absence. It had been twenty years since her death, but his grief was still strong. Of course, he had never properly grieved for her before. Just flown into an insane rage and then turned to the dark side, thereby betraying everything she had believed in. He pushed those thoughts away. Luke had saved him from the darkness and he would make the most of his second chance at life. There was much to atone for, but he was working on it, and Padme herself would have been forgiving. He was sure of that.  
  
Han was the one who felt the most relaxed. Of course, it took more than a few thousand cheering people to rattle him. And unlike the others, he had no emotional connections to this place. He was there to provide moral support and enjoy a well-earned vacation. In the three months since the peace treaty had been signed, they had all been running themselves ragged setting up the New Republic government and ensuring galactic stability during the changeover. When Chancellor Mon Mothma insisted that they take a few weeks vacation, Han had jumped at the chance for some rest and relaxation. Anakin and the twins had wanted to come to Naboo so Luke and Leia could learn about their mother, and Han had wanted to be with his family, especially Leia. The bond between them was something he had never experienced before. Leia was beautiful and generous and dedicated. She had changed him. She and Luke and Chewie. They had made him look beyond himself and care about others. Now he couldn't imagine his life without any of them. Especially Leia.  
  
Not looking entirely pleased with the attention being lavished on his guests, King Tripday joined them on the stairs, gave a final wave to the crowd, and led them upwards toward the palace.  
  
Luke glanced backward at the receding landspeeders. "Did anyone help the droids out?"  
  
Anakin nodded. "Yes, but R2 can't manage the stairs so a guard took them to the hanger to come up in a turbolift." He smiled and reached over to gently squeeze Luke's shoulder, sending a wave of affection through the link that they shared. Beautiful, isn't it?  
  
Luke smiled back at his father and simply nodded as they followed the king,, Leia, and Han through the palace forecourt. They all gazed about in awe at the giant statues lining both sides of the court. Anakin had told them the statues were made of rare cream-colored koska stone, same as the palace.  
  
Leia complimented King Tripday on the beauty of the palace and Theed City. He gave her a rather self-satisfied smile. "Naboo is known as 'the jewel of the Mid-Rim,' " he stated as they entered the palace and crossed a foyer with marble columns and rich-colored tapestries hanging from the wall. "We have always been careful to preserve the pristine condition of our planet. Our art and architecture reflect our love of beauty."  
  
Han barely restrained himself from heaving a sigh and rolling his eyes. In the brief moments he'd been around the king, Tripday's pomposity was driving him crazy. He wasn't sure if he could be polite and diplomatic for three whole weeks. He caught Luke watching him, and though Luke's face was perfectly serious, he sensed his friend was amused at the situation. Knowing Han as well as he did, Luke guessed the Corellian was dying to make a sarcastic comment.  
  
Leia must have guessed, too, because she glanced over, ready to cut him off. Fortunately they were distracted by the appearance of a middle-aged man with close-cropped black hair and snapping black eyes. He was dressed in a fine gray linen tunic with black pants and the insignia on his shoulder indicated he was a personage of some importance.  
  
King Tripday waved his hand in introduction. "This is my top aide, Zel Miret. He'll show you to your rooms and take you on a tour of Theed Palace this afternoon. I'm afraid I will be meeting with the Advisory Council the rest of the day. I'll see you again at dinner. Once more, let me express my pleasure at having such distinguished visitors."  
  
Without waiting for a reply, the king swept off down the hall, followed by an assortment guards and assistants.  
  
Zel Miret looked over the group. As their eyes met briefly, Luke felt a wave of strong feeling emanating from the man. Hostility? Pain? Whatever it was, it was smothered so quickly he couldn't identify it. A second later Miret gave a deep bow and when he looked up again he radiated only genial concern for their comfort. "I am very pleased to meet all of you. As His Majesty said, we don't get many off-world travellers, and to receive the family of our beloved former Queen is an honor I never expected to have."  
  
"We thank you," Anakin replied graciously. "Naboo is as beautiful as ever. We're looking forward to our time here."  
  
"With the strict controls Palpatine enforced on our trading and off- planet traveling, we have become more provincial and self-sufficient than ever. You will find little has changed since you were last here," Miret seemed to give Anakin an odd stare, but the older Jedi had grown accustomed to odd stares over the past few months.  
  
He may not be comfortable being around me. Anakin realized. Many people did find it disconcerting to be around the former Darth Vader. He knew it would take time and a lot of effort to convince everyone he was indeed remorseful about his past and determined to make amends as much as he could.  
  
You've already done a lot, Father. Luke spoke softly in his mind. Anakin glanced over at his son, surprised that the boy picked up on his thoughts so easily even when he was not deliberately projecting. He supposed he shouldn't be startled, though. The link between them was so strong, and Luke was exceptionally empathetic.  
  
He smiled at Luke and gently sent love and appreciation to him. Then he realized that Miret was still speaking. "-can let me know if there are any places you want to visit since I'll be your guide during your stay."  
  
"Thank you," Leia answered. "There are many places my brother and I wish to see. We're anxious to visit any place that has to do with our mother."  
  
"The Naboo Royal Museum would be a good place to start," the aide said. "There are many holograms and artifacts of our monarchs there, and your mother was the most famous of all. But forgive me, I forget you must be tired. Let me show to your rooms."  
  
Luke spoke up, "Excuse me, but we were supposed to meet our droids inside."  
  
"Is that them?" Miret asked as one the ever-present red-uniformed guards came up followed by two familiar figures.  
  
"That's them all right," Han commented as the guard and droids approached. R2 beeped happily and 3PO seemed right at home in the formal setting. He was, after all a protocol droid.  
  
Miret nodded to the guard, dismissing him, and the now complete group continued on its way. The aide led them down a long hall, up a flight a stairs, and down another long hall before finally stopping by a pair of double doors. "I apologize for making you walk so far, but we thought you would find it more restful and would have more privacy if your rooms were away from the busyness of palace life. In any case, these rooms have the most spectacular view of the city. I think you'll be quite comfortable. I'll let you rest a bit, and give you a tour of Theed Palace in a couple of hours. If you need anything, there is a comm system button on the inside wall."  
  
He pressed the admittance button, bowed deeply, and disappeared down the hall. The Skywalkers and Han entered and looked about. Their quarters consisted of a large, central living area graciously appointed with thick carpeting and soft, comfortable-looking furniture. Several doors on each side wall presumably led to bedrooms. A glass door leading to a balcony ran across the back of the room and the view of Theed was indeed eye- catching. Servant droids had already deposited their suitcases in the room. 3PO and R2 took the bags and headed into the bedrooms to unpack. Luke, Leia, and Han began looking about the place. Anakin's attention was immediately caught by the portrait hanging above the fireplace.  
  
It showed a beautiful young woman with long dark hair. She wore a deep blue gown and was standing before a stone railing covered with vines and pastel flowers. A gentle smile lit her face and her dark eyes shone with life.  
  
Padme.  
  
After a time he realized his children had come to stand on either side of him. He wrapped his arms around their shoulders. Silently the three Skywalkers studied the missing member of their family. Han watched them quietly from the doorway.  
  
"When was this made?" Leia finally asked, her voice almost a whisper. She was terribly moved at the picture of her mother whom she barely remembered.  
  
Anakin had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could answer. "Probably sometime between our first meeting as children and when we reunited on Coruscant." He turned to his daughter. "She looks about your age."  
  
"I wish I had known her," Luke murmured.  
  
"So do I," Anakin agreed. "She would have been so proud of both of you."  
  
Leia moved away to stand beside Han. She was very tired and emotionally drained all of a sudden. If she wasn't careful, she would start crying in a minute and she didn't feel ready to deal with her emotions right now. Besides, even though she had forgiven her father and was trying to form a loving relationship with him, she still wasn't always comfortable being in close proximity with him. She doubted she would ever feel as close to him as Luke did.  
  
"I'm going to lie down for a while before Miret comes back," she said. "Oh, on the way here, King Tripday informed me that we'll be the guests of honor at a formal dinner this evening. Did anyone tell you?"  
  
"Yes, our guard did," Luke replied.  
  
Han was finally free to roll his eyes. "I can hardly wait." 


	2. Return to Naboo part 2

Return to Naboo Part 2  
  
Summary: This a post-ROTJ AU. Anakin has survived the battle of Endor and been healed so he no longer needs any armor or life support. He has been forgiven by Luke and his friends. The Alliance and Empire are at peace and have formed the New Republic. Anakin, his children, and Han have come to the planet Naboo so the twins can learn about their mother, but their vacation will take unexpected turns when they meet a mysterious enemy. The time is several months after ROTJ. I should have explained this in the original summary. My only excuse is I had done a lot of typing and by the time I sent the first post in, my brain was kind of loopy. Sorry.  
  
Rating: G or PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars and I am not getting any money, etc.  
The night sky of Naboo was dark and chilly, but below Theed Palace was lit and glowing brightly like a warm jewel. The water from an outside fountain sparkled and splashed as landspeeders carrying guests glided to and fro in front of the palace entrance.  
  
Inside guests ranging from high-ranking government officials to famous artists and musicians mingled in the Grand Hall and waited for Naboo's most renowned visitors.  
  
A protocol droid stepped into an archway leading to the foyer and announced, "Honored guests, I present King Tripday of Naboo, Vice- Chancellor of the New Republic Leia Organa Skywalker, General Han Solo, and Jedi Knights Anakin and Luke Skywalker."  
  
King Tripday escorted Leia into the Hall, followed closely by Han, Anakin, and Luke. They had all dressed up for the occasion. Leia wore silky, pale blue gown. She had pinned her hair back on the sides with silver combs and let long curls fall down her back. Han had changed from his New Republic uniform into a white shirt and black pants. Instead of the customary Jedi attire, Luke wore a dark green tunic and matching pants and Anakin wore a similar maroon outfit.  
  
Polite applause greeted them, and as the king headed off into the crowd, a handsome, dark-skinned man came towards them. He was an older man with silver hair and a face lined with wrinkles, but his eyes were sharp and his step was brisk.  
  
"Master Anakin, you may not know me, but I remember you from years ago," he began.  
  
Anakin smiled and held out his hand. "Of course I remember you, Captain Panaka. It's wonderful to see you again." He turned to his children and Han. "This is Captain Reth Panaka. He was head of security for your mother for many years. Captain, I'd like to introduce my children, Leia and Luke, and our good friend, Han Solo."  
  
They all shook hands, and Captain Panaka said, "It's a pleasure to meet Padame's children. You too, of course, General Solo." He looked back at Luke and Leia. "Your mother was a good person and a good friend. She truly cared for the people of Naboo and risked her life more than once to help them. It was an honor to serve her."  
  
Both twins smiled at him. Learning about their mother was filling a deep-seated need in them. Leia had only a few confused memories of her while Luke remembered nothing at all. Anakin had told them a great deal about her in the time they had been together, but Luke and Leia couldn't hear enough.  
  
"You may have met my son Mak today. He serves as head of palace security now," the captain continued. "Following in my footsteps." He nodded at Anakin. "Just as your son has followed in yours."  
  
"You must be very proud of him, as I am of mine," Anakin gave Luke a gentle smile. "Though it might be more accurate to say that I'm following in Luke's footsteps."  
  
Panaka looked slightly confused, but Leia said, "Is there anything else you can tell us about our mother, Captain? You see, Luke and I don't remember her and we're eager to learn all we can."  
  
"Well, there was one time when Padme and the handmaidens went riding alone. I wanted to send some guards along, but Padme insisted that they would be fine alone. Well, as soon as they set out, the worst thunderstorm in Theed history struck. Of course the gualamas panicked and took off at a dead run into the woods. By the time they stopped, it was-"  
  
But Captain Panaka would have to finish that story another time because just then a tall, salmon-colored being with floppy ears approached. Unfortunately, as he came near he tripped on the hem of his long dark robe and fell against a serving droid carrying a tray of drinks. The drinks spilled, the creature slipped, and bumped into Captain Panaka and Leia. Han was close enough to grab Leia's arm and steady her, but Panaka fell. When he got up, there were dark juice stains on his clothes.  
  
"Jar Jar, you clumsy oaf," he said in annoyance. He bowed to the Skywalker-Solo group. "I'm sorry, but it seems I must change before dinner. Perhaps we can continue our discussion another time. Just speak with Mak and he can arrange a visit. Again, I'm very happy to meet you all."  
  
As Panaka left, Anakin turned to the dismayed gungan, laughed, and patted him on the back. "Well, old friend, you haven't changed a bit, have you?"  
  
"Oh, but mesa has, mesa has," Jar Jar exclaimed. "Mesa now work for the boss of Otoh Gunga and hardly ever has accidents anymore. Not so many, anyway." He beamed at them all and proceeded to give everyone a hug, chattering away as he did so.  
  
"Mesa so happy to hear yousa coming. Mesa been wanting to see Padme's little ones for years now." He turned to Leia. "Yousa so beautiful, just like your mother. A good leader, too." He looked at Luke. "Ah, Padme would be so proud of yousa, saving Ani like yousa did. She would have been so happy." Finally he turned to Han. "Even on Naboo, wesa hear about yousa. Yousa are good friend to Padme's family. Mesa thinks she would have liked yousa lots."  
  
Han looked both pleased and embarrassed. He wasn't used to such exuberant greetings from someone he didn't even know, but Jar Jar's words had touched him. "Thanks," he finally said.  
  
Leia began talking with Jar Jar about his city, Otoh Gunga, and the gungan people. Luke watched them in silence until something Jar Jar had said suddenly clicked in his brain, and he looked at the gungan in astonishment. When there was a break in the conversation, he spoke up, "Excuse me, Jar Jar, but did you say that you'd been wanting to meet us for years? You knew about us?"  
  
The gungan nodded, looking sad. "Yes. Obi-Wan, the handmaidens, and mesa helped Padme escape Palpatine when she was expecting yousa. Mesa never say anything to anyone. Mesa know it's an important secret. But mesa always wondered about yousa."  
  
A solemn silence descended on the group as they all considered the bravery and sacrifices that had kept the twins safe for so many years. Anakin felt a tight pain in his chest as he thought of all the suffering he had caused. There was no way of knowing exactly how things would have been different if he had never turned to the dark side, but at least Padme would not have had to suffer alone. The twins would not have been separated and raised apart from their parents. He took a deep breath to steady himself.  
  
Jar Jar shook himself out of his reverie. "Yousa must come to Otoh Gunga. Wesa would be so happy if yousa come to visit. Let mesa introduce yousa to Boss Lurni Pagh."  
  
He led them to another gungan, of a more reddish tint than Jar Jar. Boss Pagh repeated the invitation to come to Otoh Gunga, which they readily accepted. After making plans to visit the underwater gungan capital in a couple of weeks, Jar Jar and Boss Pagh entertained them with the story of how Padme had persuaded the gungans and the Naboo people to join forces against the Trade Federation so long ago.  
  
Luke and Leia listened intently. They had heard the main points of the story from Anakin already, but they had been so busy with more immediate concerns that this was the first time they heard the details.  
  
"Sounds like your mom was a pretty good diplomat," Han wrapped an arm around Leia's waist, drawing her near. "Just like you."  
  
She gave him a tremulous smile, enormously pleased at having something in common with her mother.  
  
Luke stepped closer to Anakin, looking concerned. He had sensed his father's pain earlier and wanted to comfort him. Anakin's sense of remorse sometimes threatened to overwhelm him, but he had done so much good already. It was doubtful that peace could have been established so quickly without him. He had worked tirelessly as a liasian between the Rebel Alliance and Empire. He had been the one to convince the moffs and regional governors to agree to the peace treaty. That alone had saved millions of lives. Luke reached over to take his father's hand.  
  
Anakin squeezed Luke's fingers. Such a good boy! He was so much like his mother.  
  
"Yes," he spoke aloud. "Luke and Leia are both like Padme. Leia looks very much like her and has inherited her political skills. Luke is very understanding and compassionate like his mother."  
  
A gong chimed, announcing dinner. Zel Miret appeared out of the crowd in front of them. "If you'll come with me, please, you're seated at the head table with the king." He nodded to the gungans and led them away. They all enjoyed the dinner more than they had supposed they would. The food was delicious-roasted shaak, miki soup, hot bread, and some sort of sweet, tangy fruit drenched in a cream sauce for dessert. King Tripday did most of the talking so everyone else could relax and think their own thoughts. For about an hour afterward they continued to mingle with the guests. Then people began drifting out.  
  
Miret again seemed to appear out of nowhere. "We're ending the evening early so you can have some time to yourselves. I just wanted to let you know I've arranged a visit to the Royal Museum tomorrow afternoon."  
  
As they headed back to their rooms, Han took Leia's hand. "You tired?"  
  
"Not anymore." She replied. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, I just wondered if you felt like taking a walk around those gardens Miret showed us today."  
  
She smiled. "Let's go."  
  
The gardens were beautiful. Bright moonlight shone upon the paved walkways and carefully cultivated flowerbeds. Han and Leia held hands and walked silently along the garden path. For a while the only sounds were the click of their shoes on the pavement, the soft chirp of night insects, and the gurgle of a fountain. The Naboo seemed fond of fountains. At least, Han had seen several around the palace that day. He looked over at Leia. She was so lovely. Moonlight and shadows played over her hair as she tilted her face to the stars.  
  
"I wonder if Chewie made it to Kashyyk all right," she mused.  
  
"I'm sure he did. He's probably having a ball with his relatives there right now," Han responded.  
  
Leia kept studying the sky. "I'm glad he got the chance to visit them. It must be hard to be away from them for so long."  
  
"Yeah," Han agreed. "I guess it's not always easy to have two families."  
  
"It's better than having none," Leia whispered, her mind going back to the terrifying hours after the destruction of Alderaan, when her adoptive family had been killed and Luke, Han, and Chewbacca had not yet come into her life.  
  
Her father had been there, though. As Darth Vader. For a moment she struggled with old anger and bitterness. She wondered if he had known of their kinship then, if he would have treated her better. She wasn't sure. He hadn't especially merciful to Luke on Bespin.  
  
Han watched emotions play over her face. "Speaking of family, how are you holding up, Sweetheart?"  
  
She looked at him. "What?"  
  
"I mean you've had a lot to deal with lately. Finding out about Luke and your father, then having him show up and be part of our lives now. Not to mention becoming Vice-Chaancellor and having lots of new responsibilities. And now, here we are, learning all about your mother. It's a lot to handle."  
  
She considered. "I'm all right. It is a lot to handle, but at least I know I'm not alone."  
  
Han slipped an arm around her and drew her close. "No, we're not alone anymore."  
  
Luke sighed and rolled over in bed. It was late and his body was tired, but his mind was too restless for sleep. He had tried Jedi calming methods, but they didn't seem to be helping. He could hardly believe he was here, on his mother's home world, with his father, sister, and best friend. If only his mother could be there too, then everything would be perfect. He thought about the lovely young woman in the portrait. She was so bright and alive, with her whole future ahead of her. It should have been a happy one. His throat ached with sudden sadness.  
  
He stood up and reached for his robe. His sleepclothes were a soft, silky material. Comfortable, but not very warm. Tying the belt around his waist, he headed for the living area. He had noticed some books about Naboo history and geography earlier. Perhaps if he read for a while, he would grow sleepy.  
  
He paused in the doorway. A dim light glowed from the living room and Anakin was sitting on the sofa, staring at the portrait. While Luke hesitated, wondering if he should go back to bed and leave his father in privacy, Anakin glanced over and said, "It's all right, son. I'd like some company."  
  
So Luke went to sit beside him. Anakin settled his arm around his son's shoulders and Luke leaned against him, savoring his father's loving presence. The past three months had been the happiest of his life. Anakin was always there, supporting and encouraging him. For most of his life, Luke had felt alone, different and apart from the people he had grown up with. Partly because he was an orphan, without a mother or father. Also, his uncle's moisture farm had been so far from town, it had just contributed to the feelings of isolation. Then he had met Han, Chewie, and Leia, and they had formed their own family. And now, to make it even better, he had his father as well.  
  
He looked at Anakin and saw his solemn expression. Speaking in his mind so as not to awaken the others, he said, Father, I know being here must be very hard for you. I'm sorry.  
  
Anakin shook his head. Don't be. It is hard to be here and remember your mother, but I also feel very close to her here. And I'm glad to see you and Leia learning about her. It wasn't right for you to be denied knowledge of her. I don't regret coming.  
  
I always wondered about her. And you. My aunt and uncle would never tell me much.  
  
Understandably. Anakin replied.  
  
Yes, I understand them much better now. Luke agreed.  
  
Anakin sighed. I'm so sorry, Luke. Besides all the other horrible things I did, I ruined our family. I failed your mother. I failed you and Leia. I wasn't there for you-any of you-when you needed me. I can never change that or make up for it, but from now on I will always take care of you and Leia. I promise.  
  
Father, you were there for me, Luke pointed out. You saved me from Palpatine.  
  
Anakin shook his head. I brought you before Palpatine.  
Anakin's sorrow touched Luke's soul as well. Still in the protective circle of his father's arm, he wrapped his own arms around Anakin and sent him an affectionate mental caress.  
Tears came to Anakin's eyes. He had never done anything to deserve such a compassionate, forgiving son, but he gave thanks for him daily. He kissed the top of his son's head.  
They sat in silence for a while. Then Anakin stirred. It's late. If Miret is going to take us to the museum tomorrow we'd better get some sleep.  
They started for their rooms, but then Luke stopped. Father, did you sense any strange feelings from Miret today when we met?  
Anakin considered. I felt something, but I chalked it up to his being uncomfortable around me.  
I guess that explains it. Good night, Father.  
Good night, son. 


	3. Return to Naboo part 3

Return to Naboo Part 3  
  
Summary: Thank you so much, everyone who has responded so favorably to my story. I wrote "Return to Naboo" because I love scenarios where Vader/Anakin survives ROTJ. I've read some very good stories that describe how he could survive, be healed, and accepted, but not many that describe further adventures he could have with his children and their friends, and how their relationship would develop after he turned back to the Light side. I am so happy other people are enjoying the story, too.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and I am not making any money, etc.  
  
Note: I had a difficult time using italics in part 2, so from now on, // will indicate private thoughts and / will indicate mental telepathy.  
  
Part 3  
  
"Pretty sharp starship, huh, Luke?" Han commented.  
  
Luke dragged his gaze away from the Royal Starship he'd been admiring and grinned at Han. "She might even give the Falcon a run for her money."  
  
Han gave him a mock glare. "Bite your tongue, kid."  
  
Luke laughed and turned back to the spacecraft. They had been in the Naboo Royal Musuem for two hours, and Luke could have happily stayed there all day. So far they had seen holos of Padme, essays she had written as a young girl at leadership training school, her childhood toys, her ceremonial gowns, tons of artifacts that had to do with his mother. They had learned a lot about other monarchs as well. King Veruna, Padme's predecessor, had been murdered by Palpatine because he thought Padme would be a more malleable figurehead.  
  
//Well, he may have fooled Mother temporarily, and he may have enslaved Father, but he lost in the end.// Luke just wished the price of victory had not been so high.  
  
Leia and Anakin were still in the previous room, a room of paintings. Some were portraits of rulers, some had been done by the monarchs themselves. Painting was evidently a popular hobby on Naboo. Luke had enjoyed seeing pictures of his mother, as well as some done by her childhood Palo. But unlike his sister and father, he was not truly interested in art. He and Han had ventured into the next room, which housed a collection of spacecraft and speeders owned by royalty.  
  
Luke had been drawn like a magnet to the gleaming, graceful starship that had belonged to Padme. R2 rolled up, beeping in recognition. Luke looked questioningly at 3PO.  
  
"R2 says that this is the ship he helped from the Trade Federation blockade," 3PO explained. He bent over the little droid. "R2, it is considered poor manners to brag on oneself."  
  
R2 beeped defensively.  
  
3PO managed to look indignant. "It's not the same thing at all. I did play an important role in the battle of Endor. I was merely informing the other droids of a truthful fact."  
  
Luke tuned out the arguing droids and turned to find Han studying a speeder bike. "Now that looks familiar."  
  
"Yeah, a little too familiar. Imperial bikes were based on this design," Han looked back at the painting room, hoping to see Leia and Anakin coming. When they didn't appear, he sighed.  
  
"Thanks for coming along with us, Han," Luke said quietly. "It means a lot to Leia, and to me."  
  
"You mean to the planet? Or here?" Han waved an arm, indicating the museum.  
  
"Both. I know you probably wouldn't chose to spend the afternoon in a museum."  
  
The Corellian shrugged. "Well, let's just say I've learned more about Naboo's history than I ever wanted to know." He chuckled. "Although seeing Tripday's school progress cards almost makes it worthwhile. Did you know his first-year teacher wrote he needed to control his talking. Guess he never did learn to do that."  
  
They walked around the room. Then Han spoke again. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad you and Leia are getting to learn about your mom. I know what it means to you."  
  
"What about your family, Han? Do you know anything about them?" Luke was curious about his friend's past. Han had never talked about it. Most of what he and Leia knew, they'd learned from Chewie. Even Chewie didn't know much.  
  
Han frowned and shook his head. "Nah, my folks split before I was old enough to remember them. I was in group homes for a while. Then I got a scholarship to the Imperial Academy. Til I rescued Chewie from slavery and got kicked out. But it doesn't matter. I'm not like you, Luke. You have this need to know all about your parents and where you came from. You've always had it. But I've never cared much about my past. Most of the time I'm too busy getting by in the present. Besides, I figure the family I've got now is a whole lot better than the one I never had. You know what I mean?"  
  
Luke smiled at him, remembering how he'd thought the Corellian cold and selfish when they'd first met. How wrong he'd been! "Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
Leia and Anakin finally caught up with them. Leia admired the starship while Anakin stared at it, thinking of long ago times. Seeing his father's expression grow melancholy, Luke distracted him by asking about the ship's top speeds, which led to Anakin and Han getting into a long discussion comparing the Falcon and the Naboo ship.  
  
Luke and Leia exchanged a wry grin, knowing that the conversation was likely to last a while. In the same way that Luke was not interested in art, Leia did not especially care about spacecraft. Since Luke had already seen everything in the room, they wandered on into the next.  
  
This room displayed the fearsome fighting machines the Trade Federation had used during its attempt to overtake Naboo. Battle droids lined the walls and at the far end was something even more deadly-a formidable killing-machine known as a droideka.  
  
A group of young children and their teacher were gathered about it. They were the only other visitors to the museum that day. The head curator had met the Skywalkers and Han in the lobby after Miret had dropped them off earlier. He had explained apologetically that although Miret had requested a private tour, someone had forgotten to notify the local school. The children had already arrived for a previously arranged field trip. Would they mind terribly if the children stayed? The curator would make certain the children stayed out of the way.  
  
Of course the Skywalkers had assured him the class was welcome. "It really wasn't necessary to close the museum for us," Anakin told him. "We don't need special treatment."  
  
The curator frowned slightly. "Dignatary Miret was most insistent that the museum be closed to the public during your visit. Well, I suppose he just wanted you to be able to see Senator's Amidala's belongings in private."  
  
Though it made no difference to the Skywalkers or Han, the curator made sure that the children's tour did not coincide with their own. This was the first time they had seen the class. Several children noticed Luke and Leia and smiled shyly. The twins went over to say hello.  
  
"Are you really Padme Amidala's children?" a little girl asked.  
  
Leia smiled at her. "Yes, we are."  
  
"We studied about her in school," a boy chimed in. "You look like her," he pointed to Leia, then to Luke. "But you don't."  
  
"No, I look more like our father," Luke agreed.  
  
"I look like my father!"  
  
"I saw you on the holonet yesterday!"  
  
"Are you really twins? I thought twins looked alike."  
  
The children were becoming bolder, calling out comments. The teacher shushed them and smiled at Luke and Leia. "The children are excited to see you. I apologize if they are out of place."  
  
The twins reassured her that they were enjoying speaking with the class. A boy pointed to the killing-machine. "That's a droideka. They're the worst kind of battle droid. They have shield generators and heavy armor. Their arms are blasters. They're almost indestructible."  
  
Luke looked at the droideka. Why in the world would anyone want to make such a machine? And droidekas had been invented long before Palpatine came to power. There were plenty of other evil minds in the galaxy. "Good thing this one's deactivated."  
  
The teacher led the children to the other side of the room. Luke and Leia continued strolling about. Luke sighed. "Are Father and Han still talking about that starship?"  
  
"You know they both love mechanics and engineering. They could talk about it all day," Leia answered.  
  
Suddenly a child's high-pitched scream tore through the room. Others joined it. Spinning around, Luke and Leia saw several battle droids had somehow been activated. They were raising their rifles. The first shots rang out. Miraculously, no one was hit. The children were shouting, running in every direction, shoving each other out of the way. Luke sprang into action. Drawing and igniting his lightsaber, he raced across the room, deflecting rifle shots as he ran.  
  
"Get them out of here!" he called to Leia. Unnecessarily. She and the teacher were already herding children out of the room. Just in time. More droids came to life, at least twenty of them. Luke leaped, ducked, and spun around, swinging his lightsaber blade furiously. He cut one droid in half, brought the blade up to block a shot, and then swung it hard to the left, cutting off three droids' heads at once.  
  
Anakin charged in, swinging his own lightsaber as he came. Father and son stood back to back, lunging and parrying against the droids. Han was there, too, firing furiously at the merciless machines. Leia slipped back in, picked up a rifle from a "dead" droid, and joined in the firefight.  
  
Just when it seemed they were getting the upper hand, an ominous wheel- frame rolled over and the droideka unfolded to combat stance. It activated its shield generator, raised its blaster arms, and began shooting.  
  
"You finish off the plain droids," Anakin told Han and his daughter. He and Luke faced the new threat. "This won't be easy, Luke," he warned. "Droidekas are difficult to destroy."  
  
"So I've heard," Luke replied. Green and blue blades sliced through the air, humming with energy.  
  
Han and Leia were still firing when R2 rolled in, plugged up to a computer console, and began searching for the command code for the battle droids. 3PO hovered nervously in the doorway. "I don't know why these things happen wherever we go. R2, do be careful." Finally R2 located the code and the remaining battle droids slumped motionless. Only the droideka was left.  
  
"Could we shoot it from behind?" Han asked.  
  
"No," Anakin brought his saber around to the side, blocking another volley of shots. "Blasters are useless against that armor." A lightsaber though.  
  
"Luke, you can disable from the back with your lightsaber. I'll keep it busy. Just move quickly."  
  
The words were scarcely out of his mouth when Luke catapulted himself into the air, somersaulted over the droideka's head, and landed neatly behind it. The machine began to turn around, but Anakin lunged forward, waving his saber threateningly. So began a dangerous dance. Luke kept gliding in, trying to strike from behind. The droideka dodged and tried to spin around, but each time Anakin rushed to distract it.  
  
Han and Leia stood to the side, itching to help, but unable to think of a way. The droideka simply ignored blaster shots. They rebounded harmlessly off the heavy armor.  
  
Suddenly Luke threw the lightsaber. It sliced the droideka in half. As the two pieces clattered harmlessly to the floor, both Jedi switched off their blades and fastened their lightsabers to their belts. It was over.  
  
They gathered about the broken droideka in confusion.  
  
"What the heck happened in here?" Han demanded in bewilderment.  
Miret cruised along the streets of Theed, heading for the museum. It should have happened by now. He wished he had been there to see it personally, but the king had insisted he return to the palace. ("They're capable of walking around the museum by themselves, Miret. I need you here.")  
  
Still, he should arrive in time to see the raw grief on Vader's face. That was all he asked of life now. The chance to make that monster suffer as he'd caused so many others to. The fact that he would have to kill an innocent person to cause Vader pain bothered him more than a little, but then he remembered his wife and daughter the last time he'd seen them, their tear-streaked faces contorted with fear , and he hardened his heart. Luke Skywalker would not be the first innocent person to die.  
  
//His blood is on his father's hands, not mine.// Miret assured himself.  
  
He was not surprised to see secrity guards and holonet news crews on the museum steps, but he was taken aback by the children there. Some were jumping up and down and talking excitedly. Some stood still, looking shell- shocked. A few were crying. Their poor teacher was nearly in hysterics. Museum officials were speaking with reporters, watching the children, and trying to calm the teacher. Miret hurried over. "What happened? Why are these children here?"  
  
An official answered nervously. "Dignatary, the most awful thing happened. It's a miracle no one was hurt. Thank the Force the Jedi were here. They saved the children."  
  
"Why are the children here?" Miret repeated.  
  
The official looked flustered. "Oh, someone forgot to call the school, they showed up, the Skywalkers didn't mind-"  
  
Miret brushed past into the lobby. Anakin, Luke, Leia, and Han were speaking with the head curator and a security guard. Miret took them in with a glance. So Plan A had failed. When he'd come to arrange the tour yesterday, he'd gone to a secluded computer console and used his secret codes to order the battle droids to attack when Luke Skywalker entered the room. Battle droids were incapable of independent thought. They would follow orders to the letter, never mind if a room of innocent bystanders was in the way.  
  
Miret couldn't be too upset that they'd failed. The Jedi had saved the children. He had no wish to see youngsters slaughtered. That would make him no better than Palpatine and Vader. Besides, he had backup plans. He would have his revenge. He was determined on that. It was all he had left to live for. 


	4. Return to Naboo part 4

Return to Naboo Part 4  
  
Author's notes: Thanks again, everyone who is reading and reviewing. I love getting feedback, and it's so rewarding to see other people enjoying my story. I wanted to respond to a couple of reviews.  
  
IntelEwok-Yes, I understand that leaving out the scenes where Leia, Han, and everyone else come to terms with Anakin/Vader may make the story seem incomplete. I chose not to write about those parts because there are already so many good stories that show those scenes. I don't think I could improve on what's already out there. And I've always been curious about what would happen after the initial coming to terms: what would the weeks, months, and even years after ROTJ be like if Anakin Skywalker were around? "Return to Naboo" is intended to pick up where some of the other "Anakin survives" stories end.  
  
Culf-My version of Han's past does not agree with the EU because I have not read all the books. Many parts of my story will not be EU consistent. In fact, since I have Anakin alive and well, you could say that none of the story is EU consistent. I hope that won't ruin the story for you.  
  
Well, now that I've talked everyone's ear off, I'll continue with part 4. Thanks, again, everyone. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, etc.  
That night Luke sat on the balcony long after everyone else was asleep. He meditated, trying to calm himself. Questions kept appearing in his mind. How had those battle droids been activated? The head curator had assured them that the museum took the utmost precautions. There were triple security codes concerning the activation of the droids. Only a very high-ranking official, or an excellent hacker, could have gotten through them.  
  
Luke had learned not to make hasty judgments, but the fact that the attack had occurred when the museum was closed to the public, when he and his family were supposed to be the only ones there, was suspicious. He didn't believe the droids coming to life had been an accident or a coincidence, but a deliberate attack against one or all of them. Which raised even more questions. Who was the target? And why? It all led back to who had started the droids in the first place.  
  
He had his suspicians about that as well. Miret had arranged the visit and insisted that the public be kept out. There was also the confusing flash of feeling he and Anakin had sensed upon meeting the man. But he supposed it was possible that there was someone else who had simply taken advantage of the convenient arrangements. He and his family had spent the evening discussing their ideas. In the end, they had decided to let the security guards conduct the investigation and to keep a close eye on Miret.  
  
He was so deep in thought he didn't hear the glass door behind him opening or sense his sister's presence. He jumped when Leia laid her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"So much for Jedi senses," she grinned as she took the chair beside him.  
  
Luke smiled back at her. "I thought you were sleeping."  
  
"No. I keep thinking about what happened today," she told him.  
  
"Me, too."  
  
"If I had to guess, I'd say either Father or myself was the intended victim," Leia said. "There are lots of people out there who are not going to turn a blind eye to his being Vader, even if he has repented. And now that I'm Vice-Chancellor, I could be a political target."  
  
"I know. We'll have to be careful," Luke remarked.  
  
Leia arched her eyebrows at him. "And when are we not?" she teased.  
  
Luke raised his eyebrows back at her. "You're in a surprisingly cheerful mood for someone who just noted she might be in the sights of an assassin."  
  
"Well, it wouldn't be for the first time."  
  
Luke nodded and looked at the twinkling lights of Theed. Even in Naboo's largest city, plenty of trees and flowers grew. The soft fragrance of sapphra roses filled the air. It seemed surreal that they were sitting here calmly discussing assassination attempts. He decided to change the subject. "I think Naboo must be the most beautiful place I've ever seen. No wonder Mother loved it so."  
  
"It reminds me of Alderaan," Leia said quietly.  
  
Luke looked at her in surprise. Leia rarely spoke of her lost world.  
  
"Alderaan was a bit more-oh, I don't know, sophisticated, maybe? But it was lovely and peaceful like Naboo," she continued.  
  
"That's good. Maybe Mother wasn't quite so homesick when she lived there with you," Luke commented.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
After a moment Luke spoke again. "I envy you, Leia. I would give anything to have a real memory of her. You're lucky you can remember a few things."  
  
Leia considered that, then sighed. "I don't know, Luke. They're not happy memories. Mother was heartbroken. She tried to hide it from me, but I knew." Suddenly she burst out, "It's so hard for me not to be angry with Father sometimes! I just don't understand how you can be so forgiving! Even if you don't count all the things he did to innocent people all over the galaxy, even if you don't count all the things he did to us, to Han and you and me-his own children-how can you forgive him for destroying our family?"  
  
She choked back a sob and, feeling too restless to sit still any longer, stood and paced to the far end of the balcony. Luke followed her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He answered in a quiet voice.  
  
"I can forgive him for several reasons. First, I know how easy it is to turn to the dark side. I learned that at Endor. It's so easy, Leia. Because it doesn't seem evil at the time. You feel justified. Father made a mistake. A terrible one, and it had terrible consequences. I don't condone his turning, but I can understand it."  
  
Second, he didn't intend to destroy our family. Palpatine is the one who had Mother killed. Father didn't know anything about it, and he didn't know about us until recently. When he joined Palpatine, he thought he had nothing else left."  
  
"And finally, he did actually believe that he was working for the greater good. Even though he was wrong-the ends never justify the means-he did believe that the Empire would bring order and stability to the galaxy."  
  
Leia turned around and gave her brother a hug. "Thanks, Luke. Maybe that will help. I said I had forgiven Father, and I really think that I have, most of the time, but every now and then, all this resentment bubbles up in me again."  
  
"You just need more time," Luke told her comfortingly. "I wasn't ready to forgive him right after Bespin. It took a while. You're going through that process now."  
  
A whole later he added, "You know, Leia, I think a lot about what it would have been like if we could have grown up together, with Mother and Father."  
  
""Oh, me, too. Especially since we've been here. Maybe that's one reason I'm so upset with Father. I wish so much that we could have been a real family when we were little."  
  
"Do you think we would have lived here?" Luke mused.  
  
Leia nodded. "Probably. Mother loved it so much I don't think she would have wanted to leave, and Father probably would have been happy to stay as well."  
  
"I don't think he would have wanted to stay on Tatooine," Luke agreed.  
  
They were quiet, trying to imagine a life they'd never had. The cool breeze blew and all of a sudden Luke realized they were both shivering. "Hey, let's go in. It's getting cold out here."  
  
Han rose early the next morning and went down to the palace hanger to check on the Millenium Falcon. The twins were seated on the sofa flipping through the book on Naboo geography when Anakin came into the living area. As he studied his children's bent heads, a wave of love stronger than anything he'd felt before washed over him. They were so young, yet so mature; so strong, yet so vulnerable. He yearned to protect them, to never let them be hurt again. "What are you two doing?"  
  
They looked at him and smiled. As usual, Luke sent love and joyful welcome through their link. Anakin was shocked and pleased beyond measure when he sensed Leia, rather awkwardly, doing the same. It was the first time she had attempted to reach him this way. He returned their affectionate greetings both through the Force and by coming over to gently squeeze their shoulders.  
  
"We're just looking at this book," Luke answereed. "Do we have to stay at the palace the whole time we're here? I mean, it's beautiful, but it would be nice to see the countryside, too."  
  
"I don't think King Tripday would mind. He doesn't seem to like sharing the spotlight. I think he'd be just as happy if we were out of Theed," Leia remarked.  
  
Aankin liked the idea, too, if for no other reason than that it would get them further away from Miret. If he were only responsible for himself, he would have wanted to stay in Theed and help in the investigation, but he had his children to think of now. He was heartbreakingly aware of well they could defend themselves, but he couldn't help being overprotective. He wanted to keep them away from any possible threat.  
  
"That's a good idea. I'll call around today and make arrangements for us to travel around the countryside," he said.  
  
Strange coincidences happen sometimes. It was only a short time later, as they were finishing breakfast, that one of palace workers came to tell them they had a visitor.  
  
" A visitor?" Luke looked puzzled. "Who?"  
  
"A man by the name of Shafliz, sir. He is one of the most wealthy and influential businessmen in Theed," the aide replied.  
  
Luke, Leia, Anakin, and Han glanced around at one another. "Do any of you know him?" Han asked.  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
"Did he say what he wanted?" Leia inquired.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not, ma'am. He is waiting in the sun parlor in the front of the palace. Do you wish me to show you the way?"  
  
"That's all right. I know the way. Thank you," Anakin stood up. "Shall we see what he wants?"  
  
Shafliz was a handsome, well-dressed man about Anakin's age. He bowed as they entered the sun parlor. They seated themselves at a square table in the center of the room.  
  
Shafliz spoke up. "I realize that you don't know me and are probably wondering why I'm here. I came to thank you. My little daughter was one the children you saved in the museum yesterday."  
  
"You're welcome," they all answered. Anakin added, "We're just glad no one was hurt."  
  
"Yes, so are we all. I know you'll say it isn't necessary, but I did want to give you a gift to show my appreciation." Shafliz held out a set of papers.  
  
"What is that?" Han asked curiously.  
  
"The deed to some property I own in the lake country of Naboo," Shafliz began.  
  
"Oh, no, we couldn't accept," Anakin began.  
  
"Ordinarily I would respect your wishes, but I believe this property holds some sentimental value for you. You see, it was formerly the Amidala estate. There is a lake retreat home that Senator Amidala was very fond of. I believe I have heard that you, Master Anakin, once accompanied her there on a mission." Shafliz continued to hold out the papers. When no one moved or spoke, he added. "Please. My wife and I tried for many years to have a child. My little Wrennet means everything to me. It would make me very happy if you would accept this token of my gratitude."  
  
The others studied Anakin. Slowly the older Jedi reached out and took the papers. "Thank you. This gift means a great deal to us as well."  
  
Miret slipped away from the sun parlor door and into the next room before he could be seen . The Skywalkers would be leaving soon, he knew it. The plans would have to be adjusted. He thought furiously . After yesterday he understood that an open attack was unlikely to succeed. Jedi powers were as formidable as he'd heard. Luke Skywalker would have to be incapacitated in some way first. He left by another door and headed to his own room to collect a bottle of sleep pills. He would have to rely on chance more than he liked, but with luck, he could still make his move.  
  
They broke the news of their imminent departure at lunch. King Tripday expressed polite regret, but they all knew he just as pleased to see them go. Anakin concentrated on Miret. If the man were responsible for the droid attack on them, he might not take this news well. However, he could not pick up any strong feelings from Miret. Either the aide was innocent, or he was good at shielding. Or perhaps it was just that empathy was not Anakin's strong point as a Jedi. Luke would be better at picking up clues from Miret. Anakin made a mental note to speak with his son later.  
  
After lunch Han and Leia went walking around the gardens again. Anakin retired to his room to meditate. The droids began packing. Luke decided he might as well explore the palace grounds on his own.  
  
He made his way to the river Solleu, the great river of Naboo. It wound its way around the edge of Theed Palace and fell in a spectacular waterfall over the edge of a high plateau. Luke sat on the grassy bank and gazed at the swift water flowing by. For a time he enjoyed watching the water birds soar elegantly in the air, then swoop down to effortlessly snag fish that had swum too close to the surface.  
  
Gradually, so gradually that he didn't notice, his eyes became heavy and his thoughts grew incoherent. The warm sun on his head and the soft rush of the river lulled him into a drowsy state. Finally his eyes closed and he slumped to the ground, so deep in sleep he was completely unconscious.  
  
Miret stepped out from behind the palace wall and slowly approached. He had attached a blaster to his belt and followed the young Jedi, waiting for the sleep pills to take effect. He reached for the blaster, then hesitated and looked at the river. Perhaps there was another way, one that would be less messy and suspicious. Although he didn't really care what happened to himself afterward. Without Betta and Keren, he had no reason to go on.  
  
He looked at Luke, then back to the river. He debated over whether or not the water would rouse young Skywalker, but he'd given him enough sedatives that he should remain unconscious. And somehow, although deliberately drowning someone was just as much murder as shooting, it felt slightly "cleaner." Miret lifted Luke and carried him close to the river. Then, again, he hesitated.  
  
He'd done things before that he was ashamed of, but nothing like cold- blooded murder. For a moment, he almost backed out. But then he remembered the Imperial troopers barging into the home he had shared with his family, tearing his lovely young wife and precious baby daughter away from him. He remembered that dark monster encased in armor overseeing it all, speaking in that harsh mechanical voice, telling him that he must obey the Emperor's commands and warning him what would happen to his family if he resisted. He remembered the haunting holos they'd occasionally let him see to tantalize and torment him. And for the sake of his Betta and Keren, he had given in to Vader and Palpatine and used his knowledge and skills in the vilest ways. If he had become a monster himself, it was their fault. They had killed the man he once was.  
  
Resolutely he slipped Luke into the water, then turned his back and walked away.  
Anakin was in a deep meditation trance when he suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to check on his son. His eyes snapped open, and he immediately called to Luke through the Force. No reply. He leaped to his feet and left the room almost at a run. He could sense Luke's drowsy presence in the Force. The boy must be asleep or unconscious. Perhaps he was simply taking an afternoon nap, but Anakin's danger sense was telling him something was wrong. He had vowed long ago to never ignore that sense. He concentrated fiercely, trying to discern his son's location. As soon as he realized that Luke was at the river, he couldn't refrain from sprinting the rest of the way.  
  
As he approached the riverbank, he scanned the area, but saw no sign of Luke. Yet his presence was very close. Suddenly Anakin knew that Luke was in the river itself. The Solleu was deep, with treacherous currents. Anakin was not a strong swimmer, but fortunately, there was a better way to save his son.  
  
He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and pictured Luke rising out of the river and floating to safety. Levitation and other physical manipulations were his strengths. Moments later he was holding his son in his arms.  
  
The boy was not breathing and his lips were blue. Anakin frantically pounded on his chest until Luke began coughing and sputtering. Anakin gently raised him to a sitting position and rubbed his back as Luke coughed up water.  
  
Finally, the young Jedi caught his breath and sat back, looking at his father in confusion. "What-what happened?"  
  
"You were drowning," Anakin told him. "Do you remember what happened?"  
  
Luke shook his head. "I was sitting over there, watching the birds. I think I fell asleep. That's all I know."  
  
The knowledge of how close he'd been to losing his beloved son washed over Anakin and he held Luke to his chest in a fierce embrace. For a long time they knelt on the riverbank, clinging to one another.  
  
"How do you feel?" Anakin asked when he felt he could speak again.  
  
"I'll be fine as soon as I can change into dry clothes," Luke replied through chattering teeth.  
  
"Well, come on, then," Anakin helped Luke to his feet.  
  
As they headed back to the palace, Han and Leia rushed up to them.  
  
"Luke, are you all right?" Leia asked anxiously. "I knew something was wrong, but I couldn't figure out where you were."  
  
Luke and Anakin explained what had happened. Han caught his breath. "Two attacks in two days. Someone means business."  
  
Anakin's expression was grim. More than ever, he wanted to find out what was going on here, but first he had to be certain his children were safe. "I think we'd better leave for the lake retreat immediately." 


	5. Return to Naboo part 5

Return to Naboo Part 5  
  
Author's notes: Thank you, everyone, who is reading and reviewing. I really enjoy getting the feedback. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this part posted, but my family has been home on spring break this week and we've been busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, etc.  
Anakin wandered the halls of the lake retreat, unable to sleep. Everywhere he could hear ghostly echoes of the past. His and Padme's voices-lightly teasing one another, throbbing with passion, filled with intense resolve. He almost expected to see her around every corner.  
  
He felt overwhelmed both by bittersweet memories and by his current fear for his family. He had almost lost Luke that day. He could have lost both twins the day before. His mind shrank from those terrible possibilities. He couldn't survive without his children. They were his reason for living. Without them he could not face the daily pressure of coping with the horrible deeds he had committed.  
  
Luke in particular was his great comfort. The only one who truly understood him and never looked at him with any hint of fear or revulsion. He loved both his children equally, but he couldn't help feeling closer to his son. Luke was truly part of his soul.  
  
He hoped that he would feel as close to Leia one day, too. She was trying to overcome her past memories of him, and he knew it wasn't easy for her. Like him, she had a hard time forgiving anyone who hurt her loved ones. He hadn't told her because he knew she wouldn't appreciate it, but he saw a lot of himself in his daughter. They both had passionate natures, quick tempers, and a tendency to hold grudges. Fortunately, Leia had also inherited Padme's compassion for others, a sense of responsibility, and a strong knowledge of right and wrong. She had already given him far more than he deserved.  
  
They all had. His children had wonderful friends. He had wonderful friends, he realized. Han, Lando, and Chewbacca had also accepted him into their group, and for that he had the utmost respect and admiration, even though he was bewildered by their acceptance. They didn't even have the tie of blood kinship with him. They had accepted him purely for his children's sakes.  
  
He vowed he would do everything in his power to protect them all.  
  
But how? Miret was their number one suspect, but they couldn't be sure he was to blame. On their way to the retreat, they had discussed the evidence against him.  
  
Luke and Anakin had felt strong feelings from Miret upon their first meeting. Then again, many people had confusing feelings upon meeting Anakin.  
  
Miret had arranged for the museum to be closed to the public during their visit, but that didn't necessarily mean he had programmed the battle droids to attack.  
  
Luke's near drowning was the most puzzling event. They all felt certain he must have been drugged, probably at lunch. Miret would have had the opportunity, but so had others-from the cook, to the servants, to King Tripday himself.  
  
As Han had pointed out, it was pretty flimsy evidence. Nothing that would stand up in court. The one thing that would have been proof , in Anakin's mind at least, would have been Miret's shock at seeing Luke alive after the near-drowning experience. Unfortunately, 3PO had run into the aide and told him all about Master Luke's "accident" and rescue before they had had a chance to spring Luke on Miret. By the time they had seen him face to face, Miret had had time to mask any surprise or anger. Anakin was trying hard not to be too annoyed at the droid, who was almost comical in his regret.  
  
Part of Anakin wanted to be back in Theed, helping with the investigation. But he also wanted the rest of the family out of harm's way. He had tentatively suggested that the twins and Han go on to the lake retreat without him, but they had firmly vetoed that idea. Either they all stayed in Theed together or they all went. Anakin hadn't put up too much of an argument. Even more than he wanted to find the culprit, he wanted to be at his children's side to protect them. That was why he roamed the halls long after everyone else was asleep. He was afraid that if he slept, he would awaken to find that something terrible had happened during the night.  
  
It might be just as well if he weren't around when the perpetrator was named. It frightened him, but Anakin could feel deep anger stirring inside him when he thought of someone hurting his children.  
  
//A Jedi knows no anger.// he reminded himself to no avail. How could he not be angry at someone trying to kill his son or his daughter? But his anger frightened him because he didn't know if he could deal with it appropriately. If he knew for certain who had programmed the battle droids to attack the twins or who had tossed Luke into the river like so much garbage, could he keep from striking out? He had promised himself he would never fall to the darkness again, but now he didn't trust himself. And if he did lash out at the attacker, was he doomed to becoming Darth Vader again?  
  
//No!// he slammed the door on those thoughts. He would never become a monster again.  
  
He paused to look out a nearby window. Outside moonlight shimmered peacefully on the still lake waters. Inside Anakin Skywalker roamed the halls and wrestled with his own troubling thoughts.  
  
To everyone's surprise, the next week passed without incident. They swam in the lake and rode the gondola, took long walks and raced STAP bikes. It rained one day and they built a fire in the library and sat talking around it for hours. Anakin briefly remembered declaring his love for Padme around another fire in that very room, but the laughter and camaraderie brought him back to the present.  
  
"When is the last time we spent a whole day just sitting around together talking?" Leia asked. She and Han were sitting side by side on the sofa. Contentedly she rested her head on his shoulder, and he tightened his arm around her.  
  
Luke watched them with a smile. He was pleased by the relationship that had developed between his sister and best friend. Now that they no longer sniped at everything, Han and Leia seemed to bring out the best in each other. He wondered if they were ready to think about marriage. //Mind your own business, Luke.// he cautioned himself. Aloud he answered, "I remember right after we settled on Hoth one day none of us was on duty and we stayed on the Falcon because it was the warmest place. We played sabaac and talked most of the day."  
  
"I remember that," Leia commented.  
  
"I remember you insisted on going outside and building a snowman," Han grumbled.  
  
Luke grinned. "I'd never seen snow before Hoth. I was very intrigued by it."  
  
"Well, I guess our little camping trip in a blizzard cured that," Han joked.  
  
"Don't even joke about it," Leia shuddered. "You two nearly froze to death."  
  
Anakin had been listening to them reminisce with a smile. He enjoyed learning about their past when he wasn't consumed with guilt for missing it, but at this, he looked concerned. "You went camping on Hoth?"  
  
"Not intentionally," Luke assured him. "I was attacked by a Wampa and lost in a blizzard. Han came after me. He found me in time, obviously, but we had to spend the night in a makeshift shelter. We were lucky to survive."  
  
Anakin turned to Han. "I realize this is belated, but thank you, Han. In fact, I want to thank you for all the times you looked out for Luke and Leia. It's painful to admit, but you were usually protecting them from me. I'm sorry. I want all of you to know how sorry I am."  
  
"Father-" Luke began.  
  
Leia opened her mouth to speak.  
  
Han cut them both off. "Anakin, you've already apologized to us. Many times. When we said we forgave you, we meant it. You don't have to keep beating yourself up for our sakes."  
  
Anakin bowed his head. "I don't deserve forgiveness from any of you. But I am grateful. And I'm grateful you've allowed me to be part of this family. You may not believe me, but I've craved having a family all my life."  
  
Luke went to him and took his father's hands in his own. "You have us now, Father. For always."  
Several days later Leia was on the terrace gazing at the sunset when her brother came to join her. "Where's Han?" he asked after a moment. The two of them were rarely apart these days.  
  
"I think he's taking a nap. We sat up late and watched the stars last night."  
  
Luke grinned at her. "Oh?"  
  
"Yes," Leia replied primly. Then she broke down and giggled. Luke was pleased to see her so happy. Ever since Endor, even with the pressure of establishing the New Republic, she had been more carefree and joyful than he had ever seen her before. Once again he thought how good she and Han were for each other.  
  
"So," he asked, "You and Han are pretty serious, hmmm?"  
  
"We love each other," she said softly.  
  
Luke leaned over to kiss her cheek. "I'm so happy for both of you."  
  
They stood in contented silence for a moment. Then Leia glanced around. Wherever Luke was, Anakin was usually there, too. "Where's Father?"  
  
"Cooking dinner. I still can't believe he likes to cook. Can you imagine him as Vader, puttering around a kitchen?" In spite of themselves, they both laughed.  
  
Leia noted that it was the first time she had heard the name "Vader" without inwardly flinching. She wondered if that were a good or bad thing. Perhaps neither, she decided. She hated what her father had done in the past, but the past was over. It was time for her family to move on. It was the only way to heal.  
  
Luke must have been thinking along the same lines because he said, "You seem more relaxed around Father lately."  
  
"I'm getting there," she agreed. "I've been thinking a lot about what you said, about how Father really did want what was best for the galaxy in the long run, misguided though he was. And the more I'm around him, the more I can see how remorseful he is. He wants to make up for the things he did, to us and to others. I guess I'm beginning to believe he ought to have that chance. Besides, he has saved my best friend's life twice now." She touched his hand.  
  
"Thanks," Luke smiled at her. "Yes, I'm lucky Father was there, and that he's good at levitation." He hesitated. They had approached this subject before, and Leia was not as enthusiastic as he'd hoped she would be. "You know, Leia, now that things are a little more settled, you ought to have more free time."  
  
Suddenly suspicious, she looked over sharply. "Free time for what?"  
  
"For learning to use your gift. You're very strong in the Force, Leia. You could be a great Jedi."  
  
Leia sighed. Luke was so devoted to being a Jedi. He was going to have a hard time understanding her feelings. She didn't want to disappoint him, but she had very mixed emotions about using the Force herself. "Luke, I'm just not sure I want to pursue that right now. Being Vice-Chancellor is a full-time job, and the free time I do have I want to spend with Han and you and the others. I don't want to spend every waking moment working and training."  
  
"You wouldn't have to spend every moment training, Leia," Luke argued. "You could begin to work on it a little now, and maybe later on, you could take time off from your political duties to concentrate on it."  
  
Leia shook her head. "I don't want to take time off from political duties, Luke. You said Force sensitivity is a gift. Maybe it is, but I also think my political skills are a gift, and I think that's what I need to devote myself to right now. The galaxy needs a fair, democratic government just as much as it needs Jedi."  
  
Luke frowned slightly. Leia had a point, but she was so strong in the Force. She couldn't let that go to waste. "You could make time for training if you wanted to, Leia."  
  
There was a long silence as Luke's words hung in the air. Finally, Leia spoke. "I guess that's what I'm trying to say. I don't think I want to be a Jedi."  
  
"Why not?" Luke was shocked.  
  
Leia tried to sort through her thoughts and chose the right words to make her brother understand. "Well, first of all, I just told you. Being Vice-Chancellor will take a lot of my time and attention. The rest of it is going to my family, not to Jedi training. But I suppose another reason would be that I'm afraid. The greater the gift, the greater potential for its misuse. Father is the classic example of that. I'm not afraid of you falling to the dark side. You were tempted so strongly at Endor and resisted. I don't think you'll face another crisis like that. I'm not afraid of Father turning again, either. He's learned from the past. But I'm not sure about myself. Several times Father has said how much your personality is like Mother's, kind and understanding and generous. And he's right. But I've noticed he doesn't say that about me. And he's right again. I'm not like you, Luke. I'm not naturally forgiving. It doesn't come easily for me."  
  
"Leia, it wasn't easy for me to forgive Father," Luke protested. "You saw how I was after Bespin."  
  
She tried to explain further. "I didn't mean that it was easy for you, not exactly. I suppose the actual decision of whether or not to forgive him was just as difficult for you. But once you decided to forgive, you were able to do it wholeheartedly. As far as I can tell, you don't seem to have any lingering resentment towards him. You're able to understand him and love him unconditionally. It's much harder for me to accept him."  
  
"But I'm getting off the subject. My point is, I think my personality is more like Father's. I don't think I would turn to the dark side. I hope I wouldn't. But I'm afraid to take that chance."  
  
"Luke, please try to understand. I couldn't bear it if you were angry with me." She looked at him almost pleadingly.  
  
Luke looked at her anxious face and reached out to hug her. "I'm not angry with you, Leia. I don't understand, but I'll think about what you said and try not to pressure you. I can't help but hope you'll change your mind. And just for the record, I'm not worried that you would turn to the dark side. I think there's a lot of Mother in you, too."  
  
Just then Anakin's voice rang out, calling them to dinner. The twins went inside, their arms still wrapped around each other. 


	6. Return to Naboo part 6

Return to Naboo part 6  
Author's notes: Hello, everyone. Thank you, again, for reading and reviewing. I want to say a special thanks to A. Windsor and Shadow-Angel for taking the time to respond to each chapter. It really means a lot to me to know you like my story. I also wanted to tell Jillybean that I'm glad you like RTN, but I do have to warn you that there are some mushy, angsty scenes. Perhaps I should have called it an "angst" story, but I am not very good at categorizing and to me, RTN seemed to have a little of everything. But it can be sappy. On the other hand, it's not as sappy as the sequel I'm working on now. Anyway, here's part 6. Happy Easter, everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, etc.  
  
The training remote swooped and dove low, shooting low volt laser beams at one-second intervals. Luke gracefully blocked each shot with his lightsaber. Abruptly the one-second intervals switched to half-second intervals. For just an instant Luke was unprepared, but his quick reflexes enabled him to dodge the beam, and by the next shot he was ready to parry.  
  
Swinging to the left and right, up and down, Luke drove the remote to the far corner of the terrace. Suddenly the fifteen-minute timer sounded and the device switched off. Luke plucked it from the air and was debating whether or not to reprogram it for another round or call it a day (he'd already been working with the saber for over an hour) when he noticed his father watching from the doorway.  
  
"How did I do?" he asked.  
  
"You were a little slow to adjust to the last timing change, but overall, you did an excellent job," Anakin replied.  
  
Luke made a face. "I know I bungled it at the end. I was getting tired."  
  
"So take a break, son. You've been working long enough." Anakin came to sit on one of the stone benches along the sides of the terrace. "And you didn't really 'bungle it,' as you put it. You avoided the shot. Your reflexes are quicker than mine would be. Of course, the fact that you're almost 24 years younger might have something to do with that."  
  
Luke laughed and shook his head. "You're in great shape, Father." He held out the remote. "Care to give it a try?"  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
Luke went to hang the remote on a hook near the door. He glanced over at Anakin. Helpful as training with remotes was, it didn't compare to dueling with a live person. He had asked his father to spar with him several times since Endor. Anakin steadfastly refused. It was probably the only thing he would have refused his son. Luke understood his father's reluctance to engage him again, but he longed to train with Anakin. A person could plan strategies and change tactics and challenge him as a remote never could. He glanced back at Anakin, intending to ask again. Perhaps today.  
  
"No," Anakin said quickly. "I will not spar with you, son. Please, don't ask me anymore. I'm not going to change my mind."  
  
Luke silently went over to the bench to sit beside him.  
  
"Please try to understand, Luke. I just can't bring myself to cross blades with you again. It would bring back such terrible memories," Anakin's voice was almost pleading.  
  
"It would be different now," Luke spoke quietly.  
  
"Yes, but I don't think I could bear to fight with you again, son, even in practice." Anakin's mind suddenly flashed back to Bespin, his lightsaber cutting off Luke's hand. He shuddered violently.  
  
/Father, stop. That's long past./ Luke spoke directly in his mind, blocking that anguished memory. /I forgave you. Can't you try to forgive yourself?/  
  
/No, I can never forgive myself for hurting you. Or Leia. Or Han. What kind of father cuts off his son's hand? I don't know how you were ever able to accept me after that./ Anakin realized that he had reached over to take Luke's right hand. He brought it to his chest, cradled between his own hands, and abruptly began weeping.  
  
Luke promply flung his arms around his father and sent love and comfort through their link. /It's all right, Father. I love you./  
  
Anakin hugged him close and struggled to bring his emotions under control. /I love you, too, son. I will never hurt you again. I promise./  
  
/I know, Father. I know./  
  
Anakin took a deep breath and gently stroked Luke's hair, savoring the solid warmth of his son's head resting on his shoulder. After a while, he spoke aloud, "That's why I can't duel with you. I can't take the slightest chance of hurting you."  
  
"And I know you would never deliberately harm me, Father. That's why I'm comfortable asking." He felt Anakin tense slightly and added. "But I understand your feelings. I won't ask anymore."  
  
Anakin curled his fingers around the back of Luke's neck. "I hate to disappoint you, son. If it were anything else. But I just can'y spar with you."  
  
"Well, you know what that means," Luke sat back and regarded him more cheerfully.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It means we're going to have to start training new Jedi so I'll have a dueling partner," Luke grinned.  
  
Anakin kept kneading the back of Luke's neck. "It's funny you should mention it. I've been thinking about how we're going to find and train new Jedi."  
  
"Well, any ideas?"  
  
With a sigh, Anakin began. "First of all, I feel very unworthy of training anyone. I will help you because I do think my knowledge is of some value, but I wonder how I'm going to tell young, innocent initiates that I've made all the mistakes I'm warning them against. I'll feel like such a hypocrite."  
Luke reached over to take his father's hand. "I think you'll be a great Master because you know all the deceptions they can fall prey to. You'll be able to sympathize with their problems while at the same time warning them what to look out for. You need to have some faith in yourself, Father. There is a lot of good in you. It was strong enough to drive out the darkness. It's strong enough to enable Leia to overcome her anger and forgive you. It's strong enough that everyone who knows you can see how much you've changed. You've already saved countless lives. And you're going to do many great, compassionate things to atone for the past. Believe in yourself, Father. I believe in you."  
  
"My dear son," Anakin whispered. "What would I ever do without you?" Once again he gathered Luke into his arms and hugged him. Luke returned the embrace, then sat back, suddenly all business.  
  
"What are your ideas about rebuilding the Jedi, Father?"  
  
The older Jedi cleared his throat and straightened his spine. He would be a good teacher and mentor, if only to justify Luke's faith in him. "For starters, we're going to have to make some modifications to the old ways. There were some good things about them, but there were also loopholes and disadvantages. One thing I did like was the intense one-on-one Master/Padawan relationship. Although Obi-Wan and I personally had problems, I still think it's a good idea if you take care to match the personalities correctly. Unfortunately, you and I don't have fifteen years to spend per padawan, but that could be a goal to establish in the next generation or two. In the meantime, probably a small group of five to ten students would work best for us. If we try to take on too many students at once, I'm afraid we wouldn't be able to give them enough individual attention."  
  
Luke nodded. "That sounds good. I agree. How long do you think it will take to train them?"  
  
"Right now it's hard to say," Anakin answered. "We'll have to see how quickly they progress once we start." He hesitated. "This will sound arrogant, though I don't mean for it to be. Our family is exceptionally strong in the Force. My midi-chlorian count is very high. I suspect yours is just as high, perhaps higher, because you only received what amounted to a few weeks of formal training, and yet, through your own hard work and intuition, you are as strong as any of the Knights who trained from infancy. I'm saying this to point out that our padawans will probably require more time and more guidance. I think we should plan to work with them for several years at least."  
  
Again Luke nodded. He was quiet for a moment, then said, "Leia doesn't want to be a Jedi."  
  
"I rather suspected she didn't."  
  
Luke looked surprised. "Really? How did you know?"  
  
"I noticed that she usually changed the subject whenever you brought it up. And knowing she has reservations about me, I imagine she has some self- doubts as well," Anakin said.  
  
Luke considered. He was very impressed at his father's ability to understand Leia. "Do you read me that easily?"  
  
Anakin smiled at him. "If you mean, do I pick up on your thoughts and feelings easily, then yes. You don't really try to shield them from me, you know. It would be more difficult if you did. If you mean, do I always understand your motivations, then the answer is not always."  
  
"Do you think Leia would turn to the dark side?" Luke asked, not sure if he really wanted to hear his father's answer.  
  
But Anakin shook his head. "No, I don't. For one thing, she only has to look at me to see the consequences of turning. For another, she has better control of herself than I ever did. No matter how strong her emotions might be, her conscious keeps them in line."  
  
"I think you should tell her that. It might give her some peace of mind."  
  
"All right, I will," Anakin agreed. "But if she truly doesn't want to be a Jedi, I don't think we should try to push it on her. She has a great many talents. Perhaps she could serve the galaxy best in other ways."  
  
Luke sighed. "That's what she said. It's just that I always thought she would be our first student. It seemed so natural. How else will we go about finding padawans?"  
  
"Well, I thought at first about advertising. Sending out word that we're looking for Force-sensitives, but now I think that's a poor idea. We might get too many applicants, and I remember how badly I felt when the Council rejected me as a child. I don't want to do that to someone else," Anakin commented. "Perhaps we could go searching for potential candidates, but I think we ought to talk with Mon Mothma and Leia first. Make sure they don't need us actively working with the New Republic. Our first duty now is to see the government firmly established."  
  
"That reminds me of something I've been thinking about," Luke said. "I know the old Jedi Temple was on Coruscant, but I was wondering if maybe another place would be better for training padawans." He looked suddenly uncertain. "Am I being too presumptious, Father? Thinking I know better than the old Masters?"  
  
"You're the least presumptious person I know, Luke," Anakin told him warmly. "You have every right to have your own opinions. The old Masters weren't infallible, after all."  
  
"Well," Luke continued, giving his father a grateful smile. "Coruscant just seems so crowded, so busy. I thought maybe a place with less distractions might be better."  
  
Anakin waved his hand, indicating the lake retreat. "Like here?"  
  
Luke nodded. "It's so peaceful and beautiful here. Almost as soon as I saw it I thought it would be the perfect place. Although, our students will need exposure to how the government works and their place in it as Jedi. What do you think about using the lake retreat as our home base, but making regular visits to Coruscant as well?"  
  
Anakin smiled broadly. "I like it. And we could see Leia and the others often."  
  
Luke grinned. "Yeah, I thought of that, too."  
Han lay in the tall grass, gazed at the blue sky overhead, and thought that at this moment his life was almost perfect. He had just finished a delicious picnic lunch, there were several days of vacation left, and the woman he loved was beside him.  
  
The sun shone warmly upon them and Leia unfastened her silvery-pink cloak from around her shoulders and laid it on the edge of their blanket. She wore a deep rose dress and had entwined tiny white flowers in her loose- flowing hair. Han thought she had never looked more beautiful.  
  
He himself wore a comfortable old shirt, worn black trousers, and his old spacer's vest. He had chosen the outfit deliberately. He had something important to discuss with Leia, and he wanted her to keep his background in mind. The setting was also deliberate. The four of them had visited this site a few days ago, and Anakin had told them that he and Padme had picnicked here once.  
  
Han cleared his throat and sat up. "Um, Leia, there's something we should talk about."  
  
She looked at him questioningly.  
  
He had imagined this scene a thousand times and now suddenly everything he had planned to say sounded silly or insincere or just "not right." He, Han Solo, always self-assured, never at a loss for words, was at a loss for words.  
  
"Um, Leia, I want you to know that when we first met, I really couldn't stand you. I thought you were a snobby, spoiled brat."  
  
She gave him a wry look. "Oh, thanks, Han. You sure know how to warm a girl's heart."  
  
"No, no. I mean, I was gonna say that was just at first. After a while I realized that you were really this amazing, wonderful person. You're kind and unselfish and smart and beautiful. I know I act pretty self-confident, but I actually couldn't believe that you could ever love someone like me."  
  
Leia stopped him. "What do you mean, someone like you? Someone brave and caring and handsome? Why is that so hard to believe?"  
  
He shook his head. "You've always been a high-class person, Leia, in more ways than one. You were a princess and a senator. Now you're Vice- Chancellor. I was a smuggler. I'm sure there are lots of people who think you could have done better."  
  
"Well, then, lots of people would be wrong," she leaned over to kiss him lightly. "You're the most wonderful man I've ever met. Maybe I wasn't crazy about you at first, either, but then I got to know you. And I realized that although you kept trying to deny it, you cared about other people more than yourself. You've risked everything for me and my family. I'm proud to be at your side, Han. Don't ever doubt that."  
  
"Thanks, sweetheart. I just wanted you to know what some people might say before I go on," Han couldn't remember ever feeling so tongue-tied and awkward. He hated it.  
  
"I don't care what those people might think! What are you trying to say?" she looked at him intently.  
  
"Well, I brought you here for a reason. Your dad said he and your mom came here on a picnic once."  
  
Leia looked around at the surrounding waterfalls and nodded.  
  
Han took her hand and went on, "I know things didn't work out so good for them, but it made me start thinking about choices. Your father made some bad ones, and it hurt them. But you and I have chosen to overcome our past differences and problems. If we choose to always love one another and think about one another and respect one another, I think we could be happy together."  
  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she whispered.  
  
"I'm saying I love you and I want us to be together forever. Leia, will you marry me?"  
  
She kissed him again. "Yes, oh, yes!" 


	7. Return to Naboo part 7

Return to Naboo Part 7  
  
Author's notes: Hi, everyone. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this part up. DRL has been brutal lately. I'll try to get the rest posted quickly.  
  
Disclaimer: I do own anything, etc.  
  
Zel Miret checked his bag one last time. Yes, everything was there. It was importanat to be prepared. This would be his final chance to have his revenge on Vader. He wasn't worried, though. He had planned well, and he could feel in his bones that this idea would succeed where the others had failed. He was, in fact, almost pleased. This way was the most appropriate, considering how Vader and Palpatine had used him.  
  
Now, finally, Vader was going to have to deal with injustice and suffering he had caused. He would know what it felt like to grieve for a loved one. For Vader did love his son. Miret could hardly believe that the man could actually feel that pure, selfless emotion, but he could see it in Vader's eyes whenever he looked at the boy.  
  
Rather than causing Miret to feel any pity or remorse, though, it just made him angry. How could Vader have taken another man's family when he knew the deep love that existed between a parent and child? No, Vader deserved to suffer.  
  
As for himself, Miret wasn't sure what he would do afterward. Captain Mak Panaka and the security guards weren't making much progress in their investigation. Possibly he would not be caught. He might confess, though. Because in a sudden flash of insight, he realized he wanted Vader to know the whole truth. He wanted that monster to know exactly why his son had died, how his own cruelty had cost the boy his life. Then Miret's revenge would be complete. And if Vader Force-choked him, or he spent the rest of his life in prison, he supposed he deserved that.  
  
His chrono alarm sounded and he picked up his bag and left the room. The Skywalkers would not arrive at Lake Paonga for another hour or more, but he had work to do and he would bet that overeager gungan was already there.  
"3PO, R2, what are you doing? We're ready to leave," Luke appeared in the library doorway. They were departing for Otoh Gunga, and Luke had been sent to round up the missing droids.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Master Luke! The house computer informed R2 that Captain Panaka had sent another update on the battle droid investigation," 3PO explained, turning to face the young Jedi from where he and R2 were gathered around a computer console.  
  
Luke went over to join them. "Oh, have they found anything?"  
  
R2 whistled and 3PO translated. "I'm afraid not. Captain Panaka says they have reached an impasse in their search. Unless new evidence turns up, he doubts they will find the culprit."  
  
"That's just wonderful," Luke muttered. Someone could have killed a dozen young children on a school field trip and the guards couldn't figure out who was to blame. It bothered him that someone was going to get away with that. He wondered if they would have time to help with the investigation before returning to Coruscant. It seemed unlikely. They were scheduled to visit the gungans, arrive back at Theed Palace for a formal farewell dinner that evening, and leave for Coruscant in the morning.  
  
"I must say that I have enjoyed our time here at the retreat. It has been surprisingly quiet and restful. I do regret leaving, Master Luke," 3PO commented as R2 turned off the console and they headed to the foyer to join the others.  
  
Luke smiled. "Don't worry, 3PO. We'll be back."  
  
He and Anakin were going to return with Han and Leia. They would speak with Mon Mothma about beginning a search for potential Jedi candidates, and hopefully return to the lake retreat soon to begin training padawans. He and the droids joined the others and they set off back towards Theed, to Lake Paonga.  
  
Miret had brought along an assistant. He would use the man to distract the gungans while he disabled the underwater sub's drive fins. As they approached the lake shore, he was pleased to see that Jar Jar was the only one there. Having only one easily-distracted being around would simplify matters.  
  
He turned to his assistant. "Hirse, I want you to go over the gungans' schedule very closely with Jar Jar. Make sure he understands that the Skywalkers and General Solo must be back at the palace by late afternoon to prepare for the farewell dinner."  
  
While Hirse and Jar Jar were deep in conversation, Miret casually strode to the back of the sub. Quickly he disengaged some wires and pocketed the roatator engine connectors. He smiled as he returned to his assistant's side. They weren't going anywhere in that sub.  
  
An hour and a half after leaving the lake retreat, the Skywalkers and Han arrived at Lake Paonga to find Miret, Hirse, and Jar Jar waiting.  
  
"Mesa so happy to see yousa again," the gungan exclaimed joyfully as they approached.  
  
"Same here, Jar Jar," Anakin gave him a friendly smile. His expression grew almost imperceptably cooler as he turned to Miret. "A pleasure to see you again as well, Dignatary."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Miret nodded rather curtly to them all, though his tone was genial. "I also am pleased to see all of you. I trust you enjoyed your stay at your lake home?"  
  
"It was quiet. I almost didn't know what to do with no one shooting at us," Han replied easily.  
  
"Danger does seem to follow you around. I only hope these infortunate incidents didn't spoil you vacation," Miret also spoke casually.  
  
"Oh, no. We've fallen in love with Naboo," Leia said.  
  
"Perhaps you could make permanent residence here now that you own the lake retreat," the assistant suggested.  
  
Anakin did not want to discuss their future plans in front of Miret. He said neutrally, "Perhaps."  
  
Jar Jar spoke up. "Wesa must be going now. There's so much to do in Otoh Gunga, and yousa must be back in time for dinner." He motioned them towards the gungan sub.  
  
"Not another one," Han muttered. Leia elbowed him sharply.  
  
"Oh, wait," Hirse called as they were climbing into the sub. He picked up a bag and handed it to them. "We packed some aquata breathers and dive suits in case you wanted to go swimming during your visit."  
  
Anakin took the bag and set it down in front of R2. He whispered, "Scan it, R2. Any explosives?"  
  
R2 beeped and 3PO said in his lowest tone, "R2 picks up only the aquata breathers and suits."  
  
Anakin nodded his thanks, and they strapped themselves into their seats. Jar Jar keyed in the ignition sequence, but nothing happened. He tried again. Again nothing happened.  
  
"Mesa not inderstand. It worked fine on the way here," Jar Jar protested as they climbed out.  
  
"Having trouble?" Miret asked solicitiously. "That's rather typical with you, isn't it, Jar Jar?"  
  
"It's not mesa's fault!"  
  
"Unfortunately, you're on a tight schedule. There isn't time to thoroughly examine the sub now. You might have to reschedule your visit," Hirse said.  
  
Miret refrained from speaking. He did not want to be the one to suggest swimming. The Skywalkers were suspicious.  
  
"Oh, no! Wesa looking forward to your visit so much," Jar Jar's shoulders slumped and even his ears seemed to wilt. He was the picture of despair.  
  
"Actually, Otoh Gunga is not very far. I suppose you could swim there," Hirse suggested after a moment.  
  
Anakin almost refused. Something wasn't right here. But Jar Jar suddenly looked so hopeful, and R2 had checked the bag. He and the others looked at one another questioningly. Then slowly they nodded.  
  
"Okay, we'll swim," Luke said.  
  
"What about R2 and myself, Master Luke?" 3PO inquired.  
  
"Your droids are welcome to return to the Palace," Miret offered. "They can wait in your old quarters."  
  
With that settled, they slipped the dive suits over their clothes, placed the aquata breathers in their mouths, and followed Jar Jar into the lake.  
  
The water was warm and schools of brightly colored fish surrounded them. As they swam by an outcropping of underwater rocks, Luke could see thousands of gleaming bubble buildings ahead. Otoh Gunga. He looked at the others and even underwater, he could see their expressions of awe. Not even Anakin had seen the gungan city before and it was a marvel.  
  
Jar Jar motioned them through a portal zone and then they were standing on a dry street. A few passing gungans glanced over, but otherwise everything was quiet.  
  
"Everyone's waiting for us at the main portal," Jar Jar explained. "Wesa use that one when traveling by sub." He pulled out a comlink. "Mesa call and explain."  
  
Meanwhile the others stripped off their dive suits and replaced them, along with the aquata breathers in the bag.  
  
"Wesa go to meet Boss Pagh and the others," Jar Jar remarked cheerfully, and they set off down the street. The main portal must have been close by because it wasn't long before they met up with Boss Pagh and a crowd of other gungans.  
  
During the exuberant greetings, Luke suddenly became aware of another Force-sensitive. He turned quickly to Anakin, who nodded that he felt it, too. Looking around, they soon identified a young female gungan on the edge of the crowd.  
  
"Jar Jar, who is that?" Luke caught their guide's arm and indicated the gungan girl.  
  
"She is Tera Paara. Her father is on Boss Pagh's Rep Council," Jar Jar told him. "Why yousa want to know?"  
  
"She's Force-sensitive," Luke replied.  
  
Jar Jar was thrilled. "Really? Little Tera? How exciting! What are yousa going to do?"  
  
"Well, I suppose we should talk with her and find out if she would like to become a Jedi."  
  
Jar Jar shook his head. "Tera is not yet an adult. Yousa must get her parents' permission to train her."  
  
Anakin spoke up. "Of course. Jar Jar, could you see if Tera and her parents could accompany us?"  
  
"Well, mesa only see her father, but mesa will speak to him."  
  
They spent the next couple of hours touring Otoh Gunga. While Boss Pagh pointed out various sites to Leia and Han, Anakin and Luke approached Tera's father, a distinguished-looking gungan named Coru Paara. They explained their plan to re-establish the Jedi and how they believed Tera had the ability to become a Knight. Would her parents agree for her to be trained?  
  
"No, mesa afraid not," Coru answered immediately. "Being a Jedi is hard and dangerous work. Mesa have no desire to place mesa's child in such a position. Besides, the Jedi do not allow contact with family. Tera's mother and mesa love her too much to give her up."  
  
"I understand your concerns, but we intend to do things a little differently," Anakin told him. J "First of all, we're not going to separate families." He laid a hand on Luke's shoulder. "We believe that parents and children belong together. That's one reason we're not searching for babies and toddlers. You would be able to contact Tera anytime, and she could make regular visits home."  
  
"Secondly, being a Jedi can be dangerous, but trained Jedi can defend themselves quite well. And luckily for us all, the galaxy is at peace now. We hope that the Jedi will be needed more for mediation and diplomacy rather than for fighting."  
  
Coru didn't say anything. After a moment, Luke added. "Force-sensitive being is happiest when they have the capability to commune with and use the Force. It's like having a great gift that fulfills and completes you. At least, please say you'll think about what we've said."  
  
Slowly Coru nodded. "Mesa will talk with Tera and her mother. Wesa will consider your offer. However, please do not say anything to Tera now."  
  
Later they boarded another sub to head back to Theed. Jar Jar carefully piloted them among the reefs and rocks, pointing out sea animals as they went. Before long, the sub rose out of the water. Once on shore they all embraced Jar Jar.  
  
"Mesa will miss yousa. Yousa will come back to visit again, won't yousa?" Jar Jar sniffed and wiped his eye.  
  
"Yes, of course we will," Leia reached up and kissed the gungan on the cheek. "We've had a wonderful time."  
  
Luke patted Jar Jar's arm. "Yes, thanks for inviting us. I'm glad we got to see your home."  
  
They headed back to Theed Palace. 


	8. Return to Naboo part 8

Return to Naboo Part 8  
  
Author's Notes: Hello, everyone. I hope you are enjoying the story. Here is the next part.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, etc.  
  
Anakin gazed at Padme's portrait over the mantel in their quarters at Theed Palace. He would dearly love to own it, and wondered if King Tripday would be willing to sell. Perhaps he would talk with the king this evening.  
  
It was almost time for the farewell dinner and his children and Han were in the bedrooms getting ready. Anakin glanced down at the report Mak Panaka had sent that morning. He and Luke would really have to offer assistance as soon as they returned.  
  
He was interrupted from his thoughts as the others entered the living room. They were all dressed in the clothes they had arrived in. Leia looked radiant. She and Han both seemed to glow with happiness and kept exchanging secret smiles. Anakin smiled watching them. He was pleased to see his daughter and friend so happy. They deserved joy in their lives.  
  
His smile faded when he looked at his son. Luke was pale, and even though he wore his Jedi robe over his tunic and pants, he was shivering.  
  
"Are you all right, son?" he asked in concern.  
  
Luke forced a wan smile. "I'm fine. I'm just having chills, and every now and then I get out of breath."  
  
"I hope you're not catching a cold," Leia said worriedly.  
  
"It would be just my luck," Luke agreed.  
  
R2 beeped and 3PO translated, "R2 says you have a slight fever, Master Luke. The symptoms do suggest that you are coming down with a cold."  
  
"Why don't you stay here and rest if you don't feel good?" Han asked.  
  
Luke shook his head. "I don't want to offend the Naboo. Everyone is coming to say good-bye to us. It's just a cold. No big deal."  
  
Anakin started to argue, but Han and Leia exchanged another smile and then faced them expectantly.  
  
"There's something we wanted to tell you before we go downstairs," Leia began. She looked at Han, who added. "Well, we've decided to get married."  
  
Anakin and Luke went to hug them and offer congratulations. R2 whistled and 3PO began prattling on about the requirements of a proper wedding to anyone who would listen.  
  
Finally they calmed down a bit and went to look themselves over one last time before leaving for the dinner. Anakin came back to the living area to find Luke sitting on the sofa, still shivering and staring glassy-eyed into space. When he came close, he noticed an odd little catch with every breath Luke took. Frowning in concern, he said, "Luke, I really think you ought to forget about the dinner and go on to bed."  
  
Han and Leia had re-entered also. Leia added, "I'll explain you're not feeling well, Luke. I don't think anyone will be offended."  
  
Luke simply nodded. "All right. I think I will feel better if I lie down."  
  
"I'm going to stay with you," Anakin announced firmly. "After everything that's happened, I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone."  
  
Luke didn't protest, but just nodded again and headed back to his bedroom. After a moment, R2 rolled after him.  
  
"We'll be back as soon as possible," Leia said. She looked after her brother. "Keep an eye on him, Father."  
  
"I will," Anakin assured her.  
  
After they left, an uneasy silence descended on the suite. Luke fell asleep. R2 stood silently by the bed. Anakin went to check on his son every few minutes, anxiously monitoring his condition. He was in Luke's room when he heard 3PO calling him from the living area.  
  
"What is it, 3PO?" he asked as he went to the golden droid's side.  
  
3PO was scanning a computer screen on the wall. "Well, Master Anakin, I decided to check on Miret's background myself, and I believe I have discovered an interesting discrepancy. Zel Miret's homeworld is listed as Naboo, but there are no records of his existence until seven years ago when he began assisting in King Tripday's election campaign."  
  
Anakin frowned. "You mean there's no birth certificate, no school records, anything?"  
  
"Nothing, Master Anakin. He seems to have appeared out of thin air."  
  
"We need to notify Captain Panaka at once," Anakin was saying when R2 suddenly rolled in, whistling frantically.  
  
"He says Master Luke is worse," 3PO began. Anakin rushed to his son's side. He was alarmed to find that Luke's temperature had risen sharply and that his breath rattled painfully in his chest.  
  
"3PO, R2, locate the nearest medcenter, and alert the garage that we need a speeder at once," he ordered.  
  
"Right away, Master Anakin," the droids left quickly.  
  
"Then call Leia and Han and tell them what's happening," he called after them. He laid a hand on Luke's shoulder and shook him gently. "Luke, wake up."  
  
Luke opened his eyes and stared at him blankly. Anakin smoothed the boy's hair away from his hot forehead and spoke calmly, "Son, I'd feel better if a medic examined you."  
  
It was an indication of how poorly Luke was feeling that he didn't argue, but simply stood up and let Anakin guide out of their quarters.  
  
Han and Leia met them as they were climbing into the speeder.  
  
"I'll drive," Han offered. "Is there a map?"  
  
Wordlessly Anakin handed him the printout the droids had obtained. There was little traffic and Han made it to the medcenter in record time. Anakin and Leia sat on either side of Luke, holding his hands and listening to his labored breathing with growing fear.  
  
Listening to Luke reminded Anakin of the hated respirator he had been forced to use during his years as Darth Vader. But his own breathing had steady and even, if noisy. Luke seemed to be struggling for every breath. Anakin patted his son's hand and forced his fears aside. He didn't want Luke picking up any negative emotions from him.  
  
Fortunately the medcenter was not crowded, and Luke was immediately rushed to see a medic. Anakin, Leia, and Han paced the waiting room until finally a medic came to the door. They hurried over.  
  
"Well, Master Skywalker's condition is rather puzzling," she told them. "He has contracted a virus that is attacking his respiratory system. Have you ever heard of the byseen virus?"  
  
Leia and Han shook their heads. Anakin said, "Yes, but wasn't it eradicated years ago?"  
  
The medic nodded. "Yes, the last known case was nearly twenty years ago. Byseen was an airborne virus that originated in the swamps of Naboo. In times past, there were routine outbreaks of it. It could be fatal for children and the elderly. Healthy adults usually survived, but could suffer permanent respiratory damage if they did not receive prompt medical attention."  
  
"And that's what Luke has?" Han asked.  
  
"No, not the byseen virus. Possibly some mutation of it. Byseen was slow-acting. Your friend's virus is much more aggressive. And it's not responding to the medicines we used to treat byseen. We're still running tests, trying to determine exactly what this is. And we're trying different combinations of medicines, but right now I have to warn you that his condition is very serious. You can see him if you wish."  
  
They followed her down the hall to Luke's room and slipped in. Leia felt like crying at the sight of her twin lying pale and still in the medcenter bed, tubes running into his arms, and fighting to breathe. Looking at her father and fiance, she could see tears in both their eyes.  
  
They sat in silence for a while. None of them knew what to say or do. They had been suddenly thrust into a nightmare, and they all kept hoping to awaken from it. At one point, Luke opened his eyes and seeing all of them gathered around, the corners of his mouth turned up slightly, but even that small effort seemed to exhaust him, and he slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Soon afterward they heard a commotion from the hall outside and went to find medcenter officials shooing away Miret, Captain Panaka, a holonet news reporter, and even King Tripday himself.  
  
"Is it true that Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker is seriously ill?" the reporter called before a guard escorted her out of the building.  
  
Ignoring everything else, Anakin walked up to Miret and looked him in the eye. "What did you do to my son?"  
  
Miret met his gaze squarely, but did not answer directly. "We all know that you came to Naboo as a child and as a young man, but those weren't the only times you visited our planet . Do you remember coming here seventeen years ago? Seventeen years and two months ago, to be exact. Do you remember a young scientist named Tablo Colzin?"  
  
Anakin held his ground, but grew pale. "You," he said softly.  
  
Miret nodded.  
  
Leia stepped close. "What's he talking about, Father? What's going on?"  
  
Anakin went to sit in a chair. All his strength seemed to desert him. But when he spoke, his voice was even. "Tablo Colzin was a brilliant medical researcher at Theed University. He was very instrumental in the containment and eradication of the byseen virus. Palpatine wanted him to come to Coruscant, to work in a research facility to find cures for other diseases that plague the galaxy. When Colzin refused, I was sent to ensure his cooperation. I ordered troopers to take his wife and child hostage until he agreed. Of course, I realize now how terribly wrong that was. At the time I justified it by saying that many lives would be saved by Colzin's research. I was even angry that he didn't voluntarily come."  
  
"Don't lie to them, Vader!" Miret burst out, showing them for the first time the rage that lay under the veneer of polite affability. "Tell them the truth about Palpatine's research!"  
  
Anakin looked at him, puzzled. "That is the truth."  
  
Miret snorted. "Then you're a fool, as well as a monster. Palpatine didn't care about curing diseases. I designed biological weapons for him to use against his enemies. One was a mutation of byseen, called the bysa virus. Bysa is aggressive, fast-acting, and always fatal. It destroys the lungs and the victim suffocates within 48 hours."  
  
He paused and looked around at their horrified expressions. Then he said, a little defensively, "I never wanted to create those things! I was a medic! I was supposed to revere life. I did at first. I would have resisted Palpatine no matter what he did to me, but I couldn't bear to think of him torturing and killing my wife and daughter. Keren was only two years old! So I gave in, and I became a monster myself." He glared at Anakin. "Don't tell me you didn't know the truth!"  
  
"I did not," Anakin answered. "You're right. I was a fool to believe anything Palpatine said. But I did truly believe you were finding cures. And I did not know he threatened your family. I was told you would be reunited on Coruscant."  
  
Miret snorted again.  
  
Han cleared his throat. "So how did you end up back here?"  
  
"At first Palpatine let me see holos of Betta and Keren so I would know they were alive and not to resist him. But then the holos stopped coming. I didn't see or hear anything about them for years. One day stormtroopers came and shut down the lab. Palpatine was concentrating on technological weapons rather than biological ones. I knew those of us who had worked there would be killed. I managed to escape. I worked at rebuilding my life and tried desperately to find out what had happened to my family. But I couldn't. There was no trace of them. My beautiful wife and little girl-wiped out as if they had never existed. After that I dedicated my life to getting revenge. I spent a great deal of money having my appearance changed, and I thought of various plans. When I heard you were coming here, I knew I would have my chance."  
  
"So you were behind the battle droid attack and the attempted drowning?" Panaka asked.  
  
Miret nodded. "Yes."  
  
"You infected Luke with this bysa virus, didn't you?" Han demanded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
One little word that confirmed their worst fears. Leia whispered, "How?"  
  
"This morning I disabled the gungan sub so you would have to swim to Otoh Gunga. I slipped a capsule containing bysa into Luke's aquata breather," Miret told them.  
  
Han took one step toward him, then stopped. No one else moved.  
  
"Why Luke?" Anakin's voice rasped painfully. "He never did anything to you. If you wanted revenge, why not come after me? I deserve it, but Luke doesn't."  
  
A shadow of guilt crossed Miret's face, then vanished as he glared coldly at the older Jedi. "Because it will hurt you more to have to live without your son."  
  
A long silence followed. Then Panaka stepped forward. "Zel Miret, you are under arrest for attempted murder. Charges will be changed to premeditated murder if Luke Skywalker dies."  
  
"He will die. Within 48 hours," Miret stated flatly.  
  
Panaka motioned for the medcenter guards to assist him. They led Miret outside where an ever-increasing crowd was gathering.  
  
Inside Leia and Han stood around Anakin who sat in the chair as if turned to stone. They joined hands and looked at each other with grief- stricken faces. It seemed impossible to believe, but Luke was dying. 


	9. Return to Naboo part 9

Return to Naboo Part 9  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you, again, everyone. It's been thrilling, and very rewarding, for me to know that other people are enjoying my story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, etc.  
  
"We'll keep trying," the medic assured them. "Don't give up hope yet." She hurried off, leaving them with King Tripday, who awkwardly offered condolences and left. Then they were alone.  
  
"I must go back to Luke," Anakin's hoarse voice broke the silence. He stood and walked back to his son's room. Han and Leia followed. Han's arm was around Leia, supporting her. He suddenly, intensely missed Chewbacca. The gentle Wookie would have been a rock for them to lean on, and he loved Luke, too. If the worst happened, and Han couldn't imagine that it would, yet he saw no solution, either, then Chewie ought to be there. After all, Chewie had been there when they'd all first met.  
  
For a moment, Han remembered the loud, shady cantina in Mos Eisley, and meeting a young, naïve farmboy for the first time. Luke had changed since then, but in some ways he had already been wise. He had known that the only true happiness lay in reaching out to others, caring for others. That was one thing Han had learned from him. Meeting up with the Skywalker twins was one of the luckiest breaks he'd ever gotten. He didn't want to think about where he'd be without them.  
  
They reached Luke's door, and Leia, usually the strong one, suddenly turned and buried her face in Han's shoulder. "Wait. I can't go in there yet."  
  
Han held her close as she wept briefly. He didn't fully understand the bond between Leia and Luke, but he knew they often seemed like two halves of one soul. He didn't know how Leia would survive without her brother. And Anakin-he couldn't even imagine the pain he must be feeling.  
  
What were any of them going to do without Luke? To his own amazement, because he couldn't remember the last time he had shed a teaar, he broke down as well. Oddly, as soon as he began crying, Leia seemed to regain her composure. She patted his back as said softly, "It's going to be all right, Han. It has to be. Luke's not going to go like this."  
  
Han choked back his tears. "You're right. We'll find a way to beat this. Nothing's ever stopped us before."  
  
They gripped each other's hand and slowly entered the room.  
  
Feeling that Luke might be able to breathe a smidgen easier sitting up, Anakin had gone to sit at the head of the bed and had Luke propped up against his chest. He was stroking Luke's arm and murmuring encouragements, "Keep going, son. That's my good boy."  
  
Leia went to sit on the other side of the bed while Han took a nearby chair. She closed her eyes and laid her hand on Luke's. She didn't much experience using the Force, but she tried to summon all her strength and love and send them to Luke, hoping somehow that she could save his life by sheer willpower.  
  
She didn't know how much time had passed when she opened her eyes again. It seemed like hours. She looked around. Han had fallen asleep, his head lolling to the side in a way that looked extremely uncomfortable. She could see tear tracks on his face again and felt a surge of love for him. Han had a tough exterior, but underneath he was the most sensitive person she knew. Luke was his brother, too, really, and she knew his heart would break as much as hers if Luke died.  
  
Except that Luke wasn't! He couldn't! Leia looked at her twin and, despite her stubborn assertions, she knew he was worse. His breathing was ragged and uneven, and his fever raged out of control. His hand, the true left one, was burning hot to her touch.  
  
Leia looked up at her father. His blue eyes, so much like Luke's, were bright with tears.  
  
"He's worse, isn't he?" she whispered.  
  
"He's dying," Anakin said flatly. "He's dying because of me, and I can't do anything to help him."  
  
"Is there anything you could do with the Force?" Leia asked, although she knew that if there were, Anakin would have already done it.  
  
"No. I'm not a healer. Some Jedi in the past were, but I have no idea what to do. I've been trying, but-" he waved a hand to indicate that she could see it wasn't working.  
  
A group of medics entered and injected a bright liquid into Luke's arm. They studied the machines monitoring his condition, but nothing changed. After a while, they shook their heads.  
  
"I'm sorry," one of them said. "We'll keep trying, but the shape he's in, I'm afraid we're running out of time."  
  
When they had gone, Leia turned to find her father with his face buried in his hands. "What will I do without my Luke?" he asked in despair. "He saved me. He believed in me and loved me when no one else did. And there was no reason for him to. All I'd done was hurt him. I couldn't believe he could really forgive me and want me in his life, but he did. I owe everything to him, Leia, and all I've ever done is cause him pain."  
  
Leia reached over to embrace him, and they clung to one another, weeping. Finally Leia spoke, "That isn't true, Father. Luke's been happier since you came than I've ever seen him before. You've given him a lot of joy as well." She leaned against him and realized that she loved him. She wasn't struggling to overcome the past anymore. She accepted him and she loved him. Luke would be so happy to know that. She could only pray that he could learn of the reconciliation he had done so much to bring about. What horrible irony if she and her father were finally brought together by grief.  
  
"Thank you, daughter," Anakin held her close and stroked her hair, trying to comfort them both.  
  
They huddled around Luke, seeking in vain for any sign of improvement in his agonized breathing. Anakin suddenly said, "Leia, I'm going to speak with Miret."  
  
She looked at him in amazement. "Father, I'm not sure if-"  
  
"I'm not going dark side again. I just have to speak with him."  
  
"But what if Luke-what if something happens while you're gone?" she asked.  
  
Anakin sighed. "I have to go, Leia. The Force is telling me to go to him. I don't understand why, but I have to do it. I don't want to leave you alone, though."  
  
"I'm awake," Han's voice said. He came over to them. "You go on if you need to."  
  
Anakin stood up, and Leia and Han together took his place at the head of the bed, holding Luke. Anakin kissed Luke's forehead. "I love you, son," he whispered.  
  
Outside the medcenter, he commed Mak Panaka and got directions to Theed's only prison. As he drove along, he wondered why he was being led to do this. Zel Miret was the last person he wanted to see. He wanted to be at Luke's side. He couldn't bear to think of-something-happening while he was away. And what if he were somehow being of some help to Luke through the Force? Didn't Luke need him at the medcenter? He almost turned around and went back, but something told him to go to Miret.  
  
Oddly enough, he didn't feel the uncontrollable rage he had feared. There was some anger, directed at both himself and Miret, but mostly he felt a heavy, disbelieving sorrow.  
  
He parked the speeder, entered the jail, and met Panaka at the front desk.  
  
"Master Anakin, I want you to know how sorry I am about your son," he said as they shook hands.  
  
//He's not dead yet. There's still hope.// Anakin wanted to cry out, but he only said, "I want to see Miret."  
  
As Panaka hesitated, he added, "I promise you, I only want to talk with him."  
  
Panaka led him down a long hall to a closed door. "How much time do you need?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Anakin admitted. "Ten minutes?"  
  
"I'll return then."  
  
The door slid open and Anakin entered. As the door closed behind him, he and Miret stared at each other. Gone were the finely-made, expensive clothes. Miret now wore a dark prison uniform.  
  
"So you've come to finish me off," he remarked. "Go ahead. I have nothing to live for now."  
  
Anakin shook his head. "I don't know why I came, but it wasn't to harm you."  
  
"I've killed your son. Don't tell me you don't want revenge."  
  
"Maybe a part of me does," Anakin replied slowly. "But if I gave in to that part, I would be denying the greatest gift I've ever received. I hurt my son in countless ways, and yet he chose to forgive and love me. I won't betray him by giving in to hate now. That's what I did when my wife died. I gave up on love and hope and compassion, and it led me to become Darth Vader. I can never make up for your loss, or for all the harm I've caused. You may not believe me, but my heart breaks every day remembering the terrible things I've done. I've dedicated the rest of my life to serving others, but nothing will atone for the past. Yet I have to forgive myself enough to carry on for the sake of the ones I can help now. I have to forgive you because one thing I've learned from Luke is that forgiveness is the only way people can live in peace and happiness."  
  
Abruptly the door opened and Panaka came in. "We have to leave now. There's a mob outside trying to break in. I can't hold them off by myself." He slipped binders on Miret's wrists and led them to a side door. "We'll go out this way. My father's house is nearby. We'll go there for now."  
  
As they came out, someone in the crowd spotted them and shouted, "There he is! He's killed Padme's son! Get him!" The mob of angry people, shouting and throwing rocks, ran towards them. Then blaster shots whizzed by. Anakin was able to deflect them, but he knew he couldn't last indefinitely. "We have to get out of here!"  
  
The three of them raced around the back of the building where Anakin's speeder and a guard transport were parked. "Split up," Panaka called, heading for the transport. "I'll try to lead them away. You go to my father's house." He leaped in the transport and took off around the side of the prison. Most of the crowd chased after him, but not all. Anakin and Miret found themselves facing a dozen people, carrying torches, clubs, and blasters. A burly man raised a metal bar threateningly and stepped toward Miret.  
  
"Put down your weapons and go home," Anakin called. "You're peaceful people. You don't want to do this."  
  
"Luke Skywalker is going to die because of him! Let us have him. He deserves it!" a voice shouted.  
  
"He deserves a fair trial. Let a judge decide his fate," Anakin countered.  
  
The man with the bar came closer, and Anakin swiftly ignited his lightsaber. The man stopped and the crowd drew back.  
  
"You're Luke's father. How can you say that?" someone demanded.  
  
"Go home," Anakin repeated. "Enough people have died. Go home."  
  
The crowd muttered, but reluctantly began dispersing. When he felt it was safe, Anakin deactivated the saber and motioned Miret toward the speeder. He looked at the printout map they had left in the speeder and located the elder Panaka's home three blocks away.  
  
They found Panaka, senior awake and expecting them. Mak had called to alert him to Miret's arrival.  
  
"Mak's lost the mob and is on his way here," Reth Panaka informed them. He carried a blaster and looked capable of handling the situation. Anakin said quietly, "Very well. I'm going back to the medcenter."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about your son," Reth said sympathetically.  
  
Anakin could only nod. He turned to leave, but stopped when Miret called, "Skywalker!"  
  
He looked at the man.  
  
"You saved me," Miret said wonderingly. "Why?"  
  
"It was the right thing to do."  
  
Miret's eyes filled with tears that slowly ran down his cheeks. He swallowed hard and said, "In my room at Theed Palace, there is a safe hidden behind a landscape portrait. The password is 'Betta and Keren." Inside the safe is a vial containing something else I secretly developed along with the bysa virus."  
  
"What is it?" Anakin whispered.  
  
"The cure."  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Five days later.  
  
Luke, Leia, and Han stood in the hanger of Theed Palace by the Falcon's lowered ramp. Han and Leia had delayed their departure until they were certain Luke was well on the way to recovery, but now they had to leave. Leia was needed on Coruscant.  
  
Luke and Anakin were going to remain on Naboo a few more weeks. Thanks to Miret's miracle cure, Luke's lungs were regenerating quickly, and he felt stronger with each passing day, but the medics had advised that he recuperate for another week or two before undertaking the journey back to Coruscant. He and Anakin also planned to speak in Miret's defense at his upcoming trial.  
  
"We'll call as soon as we reach Coruscant," Leia hugged her brother, saying a prayer of thanks for his recovery. Then she stepped back and gave him a stern look. "Now, Luke, you have a tendency to push yourself too hard. Remember the medics said to get plenty of rest."  
  
Luke grinned. "With Father around, do you really think I've got a choice? He's beginning to drive me crazy. Every few minutes, it's 'Luke, you look cold. Go put on a jacket' or 'Luke, don't overdo it' if I walk across the room."  
  
They all laughed, and Luke shook his head in mock exasperation. "He's like a Ralltir tiger with a five minute old cub."  
  
Leia hugged him again. "Well, I can't blame him. You were dying, Luke. We were all terrified."  
  
"I know," Luke said contritely. "I didn't mean anything by it. It is nice to be loved."  
  
"Speaking of your father, where is he?" Han looked around the hanger. "We need to go."  
  
"Trying to find the droids," Leia told him. "You haven't forgotten that 3PO is going back to Coruscant with us, have you?"  
  
"I was hoping you'd forgotten, and we could leave him here," Han responded.  
  
"General Solo, I must say that I do not find your little jokes amusing," 3PO said indignantly as he, R2, and Anakin approached right on cue.  
  
Han rolled his eyes. "Who said I was joking?"  
  
"Luke, you look tired. Are you sure you don't need a hoverchair?" Anakin called.  
  
Luke sighed, "I think I'm in for a long recuperation."  
  
"Well, the lake retreat is a good place for it," Leia said. "When do you leave?"  
  
"Right after you guys take off. The medics agreed I could rest there as well as at the medcenter," Luke told them.  
  
They all hugged, and then Leia, Han, and 3PO walked up the ramp. A few minutes later Luke, Anakin, and R2 watched the Falcon slip away through the clouds.  
  
Anakin placed his arm around Luke's shoulders and hugged him close. "Come on, son. Let's go home."  
  
The End  
  
Author's Notes (again): I have loved writing 'Return to Naboo' and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I have almost finished a sequel, called 'The Lost Ones', which describes how Luke and Anakin search for Miret's missing family, and come to terms with some haunting memories from their past. It is both an angst/adventure tale, I suppose. I'm not sure if anyone would be interested in reading it because it seems like most of you like the Han and Leia scenes best, and they're hardly in 'The Lost Ones' except at the end. But if anyone is interested, I will probably begin posting it in a couple of weeks. Thank you, again, for the kind reviews. I'm so grateful to all of you who let me know that you liked my work. 


End file.
